<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon in Darkness by X3no97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656958">The Moon in Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3no97/pseuds/X3no97'>X3no97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Dark Callum (The Dragon Prince), F/F, F/M, Not good at lemons but have a lime, Sibling Incest, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire/Elf Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3no97/pseuds/X3no97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You failed her, so you have forsaken me, you will not take her from me! I will consume your blood so that I'll be God! I will find her and she'll be mine! Aaravos!" "How may I serve you my Count." Vampire rayllum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You have forsaken me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the Dragon prince or any references to other movies and shows. <br/>Thank you for coming, this idea came to me a while ago and I notice a lack of "dark" fanfics of Rayllum (not being rude by the way). Now let us continue this is rated M for a reason (I'm not good at lemons but I'll try so back you horny fiends hope you like limes) so please bear with me as we follow the Counts journey. Rayla will be older in the events of the show (18).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You failed her, so you have forsaken me, you will not take her from me! I will consume your blood so that I'll be God! I will find her and she'll be mine! Aaravos!" "How may I serve you my Count."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for coming, this idea came to me a while ago and I notice a lack of "dark" fanfics of Rayllum (not being rude by the way). Now let us continue this is rated M for a reason (I'm not good at lemons but I'll try so back you horny fiends hope you like limes) so please bear with me as we follow the Counts journey. Rayla will be older in the events of the show (18).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm raged on as the man cried out in rage. "She has taken her life, your majesty. She cannot be saved. For she is damned! It is God's law!" A female laid across the floor, her blood pooling around, but she was not human, only an elf. An elf with white hair with silver tips, along with purple marks along her cheeks. The young man yelled out in rage as the lightning struck outside.</p><p>"Aaahhhh!" The man knocks over the bénitier spilling holy water across the floor. "Is this my reward for protecting God's church!?" "Sacrilege!" "I renounced God! I renounced him! I shall arise from death and avenge her with my dark powers of the wicked one!" He tossed the priest across the room and drew his blade. He looks at the cross.</p><p>"You failed her, so you have forsaken me, you will not take her from meee!" He ran towards the cross and impaled it with his sword. Blood flowed from the wound as well as the statues like a river. He grabbed a golden chalice and let the blood flow into it. "The blood is the life….the blood is the life and it shall be mine. I will consume your blood so that I'll be God!" He raised the chalice to his lips and drank what lies within. The priest was long gone, only God and the heavens watched as he continued to drink. The storm raged with God's wrath when he finished. "I will find her and she will be mine!"</p><p>The sound of thunder answered his call. "Nnnnnooooo! Aaaaahhh!" He clutched his head in pain and called out a name. "Aaaarraavooosss!" The name echoed through the church. "My Count, you look to be in pain. How may I serve you my Count."</p><p>(The scene fades to black.)</p><hr/><p>01 Days before the events of episode 1 begins</p><hr/><p>The group made it to the entrance of the cave. "We'll set up camp here for the night before making it to the castle." "It seems easy Runaan." "It never is Rayla nothings easy. Now rest up." "Aye, aye captain." "This isn't a game Rayla." "Alight, just trying to lighten the mood ya know." Sigh "Just get some rest." She nodded her head and walked deeper into the cave.</p><p>The deeper she traveled into the cave the more it looked less of a cave and soon she found herself in front of a set of doors that time has not treated them well. She grinned. "Let's see what's behind door number one." She wedged her blade in between the doors, soon they gave way to the elf and let her see what secret they held from her.</p><p>She walked down the stairs and saw many crosses. "Wow." She walked beyond the crosses and into the next room. The 2nd room was filled with chest of gold and other things, paintings worn down by time, but something kept her moving forward to the 3rd and final room.</p><p>A casket as black as night with words scribbled on the wall of the back wall. She needed to see if this was an elves tomb or a humans either way the humans shouldn't have this. "Alright Rayla easy does it." She stabbed her blade into the casket and pushed down with all her might. The casket pops open as Rayla let's her hand slip off the handle and onto the blade. "Fuck! My hand!" With a huff she looked into the casket and saw the corpse in chains. The person had pointed ears but had five fingers? A halfling?</p><p>"But why have sharp teeth." She pulled her hand back from the body unaware that a drop of her blood fell from her hand and into its ribs. The blood fell upon its heart. Flesh grows around the bones and the heart beats again.</p><p>Rayla looks at the writing on the wall.</p><p>Cor niger tamquam in nocte sed purus eius. Macto resurgere, quia unus est qui amat. Ut percutiat Deus descendit, et in eius locum novum Deo, de mundo et de homine. Principe tenebrarum erit consumat omnia, quod lumen est.</p><p>She had not a clue what the words said but only her name and luna being moon. A claw hand reaches out of the casket with the chains rattling. Causing Rayla to see the corpse alive with glowing green eyes. A growl broke her thoughts as it dashed towards her. Nearly getting pinned by the monster she dashed towards the exit.</p><p>She ducked as a shadow tackled one of the crosses, wasting no time she threw a wall banner on to it and dashed towards the doors. She ran to the end of the cave and saw her group almost done packing up. "Rayla you ok, you looked like you saw Sol Regem blinking." "I'm fine." "Then why are you bleeding." "Just tripped on a rock nothing else." Runaan let the lie go. "Fine, just get it patched and let's get moving we're on a schedule." "Right." She looked back at the cave and saw nothing. She walked with her group with the sound of thunder roaring in the distance.</p><p>"Mea pulchra paulo luna. We'll meet again soon." His green eyes looking at the elf and her group walk towards the castle in the distance. "What world have you brought me into my Rayla?" The bat replaced the man and flew towards the same castle.</p><hr/><p>He flew into a window and changed back into his human form with only a hooded robe. He walked the halls with the sound of thunder shaking the castle. A portrait of the royal family came into view that caught his attention. The father of the family was a tall man with brown skin, angular features, green eyes, and a goatee. He had dark brown afro-textured hair styled into dreadlocks, with most of the locks tied back in a bun and with golden bands on the ends. Additionally, he wore a red and gold patterned tunic, as well as a black cape.</p><p>The wife had brown hair tied into a bun with bangs on the side. She had brown eyes, a light complexion, and a mole below her left eye. She wore royal robes with red, gold, light gray. "Truly beautiful but not like my wife." "What did she look like?" The robbed man turned towards the voice and saw the kid that was the same in the portrait. A light brown-skinned child with wide, light blue eyes, a round nose, freckles spotted across his cheeks, and thick eyebrows. On his head grows a fluffy, dark brown afro, which extends mainly upwards and does not grow much further than past his neck. He wears a red, long-sleeved shirt adorned with gold accents, a brown belt with a gold buckle, dark brown trousers, and dark gray and brown boots. The child was holding a glow toad in one arm while eating a dessert of some sort in the other.</p><p>"Beautiful in her own right, just as your mother. Hair white as snow you'd think she was an angel of sorts. Violet eyes that I'll never get tired of seeing, with markings on her face with the same color you'd think she cries the color violet." "She was an elf?" "The most beautiful of them all, and I'll find her again. Tell me child what's yours and your mother's name." "Ezran and my mom's name is Sarai Dracula who married my dad Harrow, and you?" "Callum Dracula or you can call me your very old grandfather. Come let's meet your parents." "My dad would love to meet you, but moms not here. Dad said she went to a better place." "I see. Come let's go."</p><p>The sound of thunder clashed in the sky causing Ezran to jump and hide behind his grandfather. He chuckled at the boy's antics. "My boy there's no need to fear the storm. As long as I'm here no man, elf, nor beast shall harm you." "Promise." He held out his pinkie towards the older man. "I promise."</p><hr/><p>The throne room was quiet although it was occupied. Harrow sat on the throne with Viren on one side and Opeli on the other. Ezran brought forth a man who claimed that he was an old relative to his dead wife. The old man told Ezran to wait outside until he was done talking to his father.</p><p>"You claim that you're an old relative to my wife, explain." The hooded figure chuckled. "You make demands as if you rule as a king." "I am." "But what is a king to a God. You are no God nor a king. You're just a man that failed to save his wife. My flesh and blood murdered by you and stubborn ideas." "It was thunder that took my wife, and you better pick your words carefully or-." "Or what you're gonna kill me. Foolish mortal I am God, and as such you will hand over the throne to me." "Enough of this idiocy, guards!"</p><p>The king's men came forth blades drawn towards the hooded figure. Unaware the king had sent his men to death. The monster disappeared from view and appeared behind one of the guards that were the furthest of the group. Before they could react the Count sank his fangs into the man. Others watched the scene in horror as he drank from the poor soul. Soon others met the same fate.</p><p>Only the king and his two friends were left. "Bow to me." Dracula's voice changed and sounded younger. Viren stood for. "No." "Then you'll die braver than most, but then again you're not." Shadows came to life and wrapped around the three as the Callum walked towards them. "You won't get away with this." All that he saw was Callum smiling at him.</p><p>"Dad, grandpa Callum, can I come in yet." The door opened slowly as Ezran walked into the empty room. "You know calling me grandpa makes me sound old just call me Callum, Ezran." "Ok." "Now come we must get you ready for bed."</p><hr/><p>00 days</p><hr/><p>"Where's Viren and king Harrow?" "I don't know they went on a long trip and left me in control. Now stop with these questions or there'll be consequences."</p><p>Virens children were getting annoying to Callum; he was close to sending them to the dungeons when a guard burst through the doors. "My lordship moonshadow elves found near the western gate!" "So that's their game. Thank you let them come. The trap is set." He was alone in the room.</p><hr/><p>Runaan looked at the band for the king slipped off. Something wasn't right, but still only the prince's band remained. "We'll continue with the mission, remember the prince dies. For Xadian and the prince." Others said the same oath as their leader said getting ready for the battle.</p><hr/><p>Night fell upon the castle as the group moved through the shadows. All was well until they entered the throne room. A lone figure sat on it clapping slowly. "Bravo. Truly the best assassins shame I can still hear you and can barely see you." "Hand over the boy." "No deal, but you can hand over Rayla."</p><p>The attention was on her now. "What do you want with her?" "Come here Rayla don't you want to see your parents." He pointed at a table that had two copper coins. Or do you want peace between elves and humans. Ezran came around the throne holding the dragon prince. "Take your time my luna."</p><p>She didn't know what to do her parents were alive but trapped in coins. The dragon prince was alive; she didn't know what to do. "How about a different deal?" "Oh and what will that be?" Callum walked towards her with mischief in his eyes. She stood tall as he walked around her observing her. "Take the prince back to the Queen and we won't hurt anymore of your loved ones." "And your parents?" "What do you want in return?" He stopped in front of her. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her in close, and explored her body. "I think you know what I want, my little moon."</p><p>She blushed under his touch. Never before had she been touched as such. Holding her moans back realizing that they're not alone, her team and the young prince watching. Mostly her team while the prince looked away as best as he could. She turned her head to see her team, each with looks of disgust. "I'm sorry." "What ever for Rayla?" He grinned as he got closer to her neck. "This!" She used what strength she had and tossed him towards her team.</p><p>Runaan was the only one to react fast enough to stab Callum through the right side of his chest and his lower abdomen. Blood pooled to the floor but Callum stood tall grinning like a madman. "Ezran turn around, no peeking." Those in the room stared in confusion as Ezran turned around. "You elves are so predictable. I am the prince of darkness. I am inevitable. I! Am! God!"</p><p>Groans and the sound of bones breaking filled the room as Callum changed into a large bat man like creator. The monster flicked Runaan to the side and attacked the team. Rayla rushed over to Runaan. "Come on Runaan we need to leave." "No you need to finish the mission." "I-I can't do it." "Then you were a mistake." Sounds of fighting ended as quickly as it began, soon the sound of footsteps behind Rayla grew louder.</p><p>"Rayla my dear come here and accept your punishment." Her mind was blank and her body moved as it was told and walked towards Callum. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I'll make the pain go away. Just watch." Her eyes followed him as he walked towards Runaan.</p><p>Callum kneeled down and grabbed Runaan by the neck until they saw eye to eye. He leaned in close and whispered. "Aaravos sends his regards." All Rayla could see was a look of shock from her former uncle before Callum attacked his neck. His screams of agony echoed in the room as Rayla was forced to watch as her punishment as Runaan was devoured before her eyes.</p><p>Callum released his body but before it hit the ground it turned to dust, leaving nothing, not even a trail. "Rayla. Come here." She obeyed and stood before him. His lips and chin covered in blood, before she had a chance to ask he grabbed the back of her head and crashed his bloodied lips to hers. She was in shock and he was able to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She was disgusted she tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong she had no choice but to kiss back. Runaan's blood stained her lips and mouth. Soon Callum released his grip of her. "I believe it's time to rest." Her eyes felt heavy, unable to hold herself, before she fell to the floor two arms wrapped around her being held like a bride. She looked up at Callum and saw emerald eyes filled with warmth, lust, and love. "I have found you again my little moon, and this time I'll never let go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first chapter is done, it lives. I'm not good with writing long stories but I felt like something was missing, I don't know what it is but I know something's missing. I was surprised that there weren't any vampire fics in this franchise.</p><p>Anyway hope you enjoyed it, follow, favorite or leave a comment. Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The dark knight rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See what I did there with the title of the chapter. I notice some mistakes that I completely overlooked from the first chapter. My mind is faster than I type so you'll see some hiccups here or there so bear with it. Like I said before I'm not good at long stories but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Thank you for the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She ran as fast as she could from the large beast. The moon high in the sky yet the beast can still find her. She dashed over a fallen tree and heard the howl of the beast closer than she liked. She came across a shallow river, her fear of the beast nullified her fear of water as she ran up stream to lose the beast and continue her run from the beast.</p><p>She turned her look back to see if she lost it, but only to find a large shadow closing in on her. She dashed up into the trees to confuse it. She hid in the thickest parts of the leaves and waited. No sound was heard seconds turned to minutes, minutes into an hour not a peep. She decided to come out of her hiding place and run in a different direction of the beast.</p><p>She ran as fast as she could and saw the edge of the forest in view and slowed down. A roar broke her from her thoughts as she turned around and saw the beast lunging towards her. Time seemed to slow down playing just for her it's jaws salivating to taste her, as the teeth and claws of the beast began to penetrate her flesh she screamed.</p><hr/><p>She awoke from her slumber gasping looking for the beast and her wounds only to find none of the two. Relaxing and taking in her surroundings. She found herself in a bedroom she didn't recognize, only to remember the events of what happened before sleep claimed her. Her team was gone, Runaan gone, but the dragon prince was alive along with her parents.</p><p>She remembers who had them that monster, the 'man' who holds all the cards. A God he calls himself, and all she knows is that he wants her and her alone but why? "Why? Well that's an interesting question?" A voice spoken up by her side. Speak of the devil and he'll appear. "Guilty as charged my dear, and yes I can hear/read your thoughts. I know more about you then you do." "I like my privacy please." "As my Queen commands. Now I know you have many questions so one at a time." "What are you?" He grinned. "A creature long forgotten by time, they called us vampires or I the king of vampires since I am the first of my kind." She smirked. "Must be a weak one since I found you chained up in a box."</p><p>His face got close to hers. Close enough to see chaos in his emerald green eyes. "I assure you my dear that I'm not <strong>weak</strong>, so next question." He backed away. "Who are you?" "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a deadman." She raised an eyebrow. "I can see that." "Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation; I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking an undead man who he is." "Oh. Right."</p><p>"But I'll cut to the chase." Wraps himself in a cape and opens up in a flash. "And here it is! The story of my life can make me seem like a victim or villain, considering my change of Fate. I'm undead not because I spite God himself but to challenge him and his authority for not saving my Queen and failed. However! Now I'm prepared, and they're few in numbers and I'll crush them one by one." Callum reaches for her and caresses her cheek and leans closer. "I promise you that you will not be harmed again by them, and anyone else in between. The only way to make this happen is through revenge, an extreme feud that I promise will not be for nothing, and one day we shall be free of God's grace on humanity." Callum turns around from her and begins to giggle. "It seems that my long soup of words has gotten a bit too complicated, so let me simply add that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Callum."</p><p>"Are you like a crazy person?" Callum turned his head to her and grins like a madman. "Yes but also no. It depends on the situation. So tell me Rayla how's life been treating you?" He turns to her. "Why don't you tell me Callum you know everything about me." Callum slaps his face in shock. "Oh my you're right Rayla! Of course! You're a strong independent young woman that never fails to impress your parents and mentor." She smiles at him, but turns as his grin begins to darken. "A young woman that her parents abandoned and left her all alone in the harsh world! A woman that her own mentor called her a failure to kill a single man or even a mission!" His words stung worse than any blade. "A. Little. Girl afraid of water." She looked down on the bed refusing to look at him as tears spilled from her eyes. "A little girl that cries as the eyes of judgement stair down at her, it's quite pathetic." She covered her face.</p><p>"Shut up." "What was that I didn't quite get that? Can you repeat it." He leaned in close to her face. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She jabbed a blade she hid in her mouth into his eye. Callum screamed in pain and tried to back away, but Rayla pursued him by tackling him to the ground and continued to stab his other eye and proceeded to slit his throat. Blood pooled around them as Callum's struggling stopped.</p><p>She sat there for a while and proceeded to leave the room her clothes stained in blood. As she reached the handle a hand grabbed her wrist along with another grabbing her throat, turning her around and pushing her against the door. "I didn't mean for this to happen Rayla but that didn't mean for you to leave me." She looked away from him as best as she could. "LOOK AT ME!" She looked at him to see pools of black surrounding blazing emeralds but soon softened. "Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. I didn't mean to yell at you." He kissed her tears away. "I didn't mean for you to cry. I just don't want you to leave me. Now I'm going to put you down and you're gonna stay in this room until I'm done with some meetings." She nodded. "Good."</p><p>Callum let her go and wiped the last of her tears. "I love you Rayla remember that. I'll never hurt you." He kissed her lips. There was warmth to them. "I won't leave you and you won't leave me. Though I'm proud that you tried to kill me." He left her alone in the room with her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Throne room</p><p>"Presenting General Amaya Dracula!" A woman with short, dark brown hair. She has dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. She also has a scar below her right eye. "Another beauty in the family but does she have the bite for it." Callum thought.</p><p>(Amaya is still using sign language but will look like she's speaking for now.)</p><p>Amaya could only stare at the young man who sat on the throne. Dressed in black armor with a black cape. "Who are you? Where's king Harrow?" Callum grinned at the General's questions and answered. "Your grandfather. Your new king. Your God! And Harrow….that poor excuse of a king is no more." "Your no family of mine, I know families don't kill one another." "Then he was weak, and I refused such things in <strong>my</strong> family, only the strong survive and adapt. Enough talk let's see if your bite has more than your bark General and one more thing." Her blade was drawn. "What?" He grins. "Scream for me." He launched himself off the throne, both hands on spear motioning it down to impale her.</p><p>With her shield in her left hand bashed the spear to the side and jabbed at Callum with her blade. Adding more momentum to the spear he swung around for the shaft to meet her right side. A sickening crack was heard around the room. Amaya grunted in pain. "Oh wow that looked like it hurts." She glared at him. "Aww don't be like that. Now scream for me." He jabbed towards her only to be blocked by another blade. "So you decided to play with the big boys Soren." "It's over my lord."</p><p>He grins. "Is it my boy, is it." A blast of dark magic hit his hands, blasting his weapon away. He turned and looked at the dark sorceress. "Did daddy's little girl find out the truth?" Her black eyes stared at him as her silence was his only answer. He chuckled ready to reach his weapon only for a chain to wrap around him. He looked to see a physically fit man with dark skin and dark brown, braided hair, which is tied back in a bun. His facial features include hazel eyes, with a scar stretching across his eye socket and eyebrow, a big nose, and a three-day beard. His clothes consist of dark brown leather armor with plated shin, boot, and forearm guards as well as a mint-green scarf around his neck and black trousers. Additionally, he wears two light brown belts around his waist, with another one extending into a shoulder plate protecting his left shoulder. A slim bag is attached to his lowest belt. "Thanks for the help Corvus." The man nodded to Soren.</p><p>It seems victory had gone to them as ice slowly covered Callum's legs, but all he did was grinned at them and started to laugh. "Hahaha." "What's so funny it's over, we're gonna bring you to justice." "Haha. Sorry. Justice is merely the construct of the current power base. A base, which, according to my calculations, is about to change...now." Before asking why the room became colder, the light became a pale purple as the shadows grew larger and closer. Callum's skin begins to pale as black consumes his eyes. The chains begin to grow and strain against the monster. His canines grew, alongside his nails and ears.</p><p>"Ezeerf!" Claudia used more of her dark magic to cast ice to entrap the beast as it begins to crack and melt along with the chains. "Impossible! You can't use sun magic, you don't have a primal stone!" He looks to Claudia grinning like a madman. "I do not need such things, nor do I need incantations! I! Am! God!" Both the chains and ice gave way to him in one motion, he grabbed a piece that Corvus had and swung him into Soren. Before he could continue a shield was flung into his face, and bounced off leaving him stunned for a split second to see Amaya with her good arm jumped into the air and catching said shield. She brings it down onto him, both colliding with her on top raising her shield with both hands and repeatedly hitting his face with it.</p><p>The creature no longer moved as she rose up and looked towards Claudia who's walking towards her. Only to see her melt away only to see Callum grinning in her place. "Never underestimate moon magic my dear." Amaya looked at the body below her to see Claudia broken and bleeding on the ground. "Beautiful isn't she. Both of you." She looked at him. "But I'm faithful to my lover. Haha. Just like you I know what it's like to lose the ones you love." He stood in front of her and looked at her in the eyes.</p><p>Fear appeared in her eyes and she spoke. "Please have mercy on them." "You're asking the wrong person my General."</p><hr/><p>Later that night</p><p>"W-what happened? Did we lose?" "It appears so." Bars separated the two from each other's cell. "Have you seen my sister." "No, not even the General." Their doors opened but no one walked in. "Show yourself you coward." Only growls answered them.</p><hr/><p>Viren's room</p><p>"What a stunning performance! She didn't see it coming my lord." "Thank you my friend." "So what's your plan now Count?" "You already know partner rule all and become God simple. Those who crossed me shall be punished, shame that they're all dead but I still win in the end. Now's the best time to prepare Aaravos." "Of course my lord, of course."</p><p>He stepped closer to his friend. "Are you going to let the girls parents out?" "No. Not yet." "May I ask why?" "Call it a backup plan." They both walked out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Rayla's room</p><p>Flashback</p><p>
  <em>"You know he didn't mean to hurt you. He loves you." A voice called out. "Who said that." "I did." A portrait from the wall moved slightly over to let a small boy into the room. "Who are you?" "Who? Who is-" "I mean your name." She chuckled at the boy's antics. "Oh. It's Ezran. Y-you know the prince. Your friends wanted to kill me, even though he was gonna give you the egg." "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought Runaan wanted peace, but it seems like he wasn't ready. He wanted me to finish the mission, but I couldn't do it." "Well I'm glad you didn't, cause if you tried Callum would've stopped you. Truth be told he wanted to give you the egg and your parents as long as you stayed, but you know what happened." "But I'm not his wife. I'm just me." "Then show him." "How." "Be yourself, he'll see that you're not his wife but a different person all together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C-can we talk about something else, please." "Ok. What are your parents like?" "I didn't know them much but they cared about me, but when they abandoned their position to protect the dragon prince my life wasn't the same." "Oh." "But that doesn't matter now, with the prince alive it means there's more to this mystery, but we can have peace." "Really." "Of course. You're a prince returning the dragon prince that alone speaks for itself." "But how do we do that?" "Don't worry I have a plan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way missi! You and the princes will stay here!" Rayla groans in frustration. "Who could it be this time?" "Relax my Countess. Your husband wanted me to watch you while he's gone. The name's Jack by the way. J for short." A crow flew down and landed on one of Rayla's horns. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's play 'wait for the king'." "But J we play that game all the time." "Well young prince you just want to sneak into the kitchens and take nothing but sweets." At that moment an idea popped into Rayla's mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jack." "Yes?" "You called me Countress correct." "You are correct." "Then you follow my commands right?" "Of course what are you going with this- Oh no." "Oh yes. Jack you'll follow us to bring back the dragon prince to his mother." "B-But what about the Count?" "Callum has waited long enough, so he can wait a bit longer now let's go get some supplies." Both walked through the painting closing behind them with Jack slipping in at the last moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>Rayla's room</p><p>"Rayla, I-I hope you're not still upset about earlier. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior and I wanted to make it up to you. Do-Do you want to have dinner with me, if-if you don't then I can just bring it to you in your room, or I can send someone to bring it to you if you don't want to see me. I'm fine with anything really." Silence was his only answer. "Rayla are you ok in there?" More silence. "I'm coming in and I don't care if you're not decent." He opened the door only to find an empty bed. "Rayla. Jack where the hell are you! This isn't funny!" He flung the bed over to the otherside of the room only to find nothing. "Rayla!" He stormed over to the closet ripping the door of the hinges to find nothing. "Rayla where are you!" He rushed out of the room. A guard walked towards him with fear. "My lord." "What is it? Out with it!" "P-Prince Ezran is missing, he's not in his room or in the kitchens-." "My lordship!" "This better be good news." "T-The egg is gone." Silence was the only sound in the room.</p><p>His hair covered his eyes. "So you're saying that my men can't handle simple tasks of watching over the most important people in this kingdom? Cause that's what it sounds like." He looked up at them and darkness filled his eyes. Explain it to me again!" The guards were shaking. "W-we have no explanation my-my lord take our heads as punishment and let it be a reminder to those to never fail." They bowed before him waiting for their punishment. "Rise there's no need for such madness, but fail me again I won't hesitate to kill your love ones before you, then kill you. Now get out of my sight." The guards obeyed.</p><p>He was alone again. The moon grabbed his attention. "I hope you take care of her Jack." He walks towards the window. "I hope you know what you're doing Rayla. I'll find you again regardless. Do you hear me! I'll find you!"</p><hr/><p>Rayla's group</p><p>"I'll find you!" That voice called out to her and her alone. Echoing in her soul.</p><p>"Should we go back Callum sounds very mad." "Don't worry Ezran he won't hurt us."</p><p>"He won't hurt y'all but me he'll devour me alive. Oh, I hope you have a plan for this nonsense." "Well stop complaining and start walking. We have a long night ahead of us." "I don't get paid enough for this."</p><p>"But you're a bird, why would you need money?" He looked towards Ezran. "I'm glad you're an innocent young prince." Ezran tilted his head. "What does that mean?" "Nothing. Let's just keep walking shall we." The group continued on ward with the moon as their only guide in the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's chapter 2. You may have questions so I'll answer the ones that are in your mind right now.</p><p>How does Callum do magic when he's dead?</p><p>Answer:</p><p>It's probably the same reason why the show has no vampires (in my opinion). To use dark magic you need the essence of said magical creature right. So if a vampire consumes lots of magical creatures and has their essence in its body then, in theory said vampire could be a "primal stone" for dark magic right, and since he is dead the backlash doesn't harm him, so maybe that's why we don't have vampires in tdp.</p><p>Will we see Callum's backstory?</p><p>Answer:</p><p>Yes, working on it now.</p><p>What's Callum's plan?</p><p>Answer:</p><p>To spite God.</p><p>That's it for now, hope you look forward to chapter 3. Follow, favorite or review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shadows of the past, conquest, and knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not good with fights but I'll try for y'all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not good with fights but I'll try for y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayla's group</p><p>"Are we there yet?" "No." A few minutes later. "Are we-." "No Ezran." "But it's boring. We've been walking for a while for the past few days. Can we take a break when we reach the next village? We have some coins for rooms."</p><p>"I think that's a good idea my prince." "We can't stop, we gotta keep going." "Enough!" Jack flew in front of Rayla. "The boy is only human and a young child no less. You may be an elf but there are others in this group and we came to an agreement that the next village we see we're taking a break and rest for the day." Rayla looked towards the boy and noticed that he was right Ezran looked exhausted by holding both bait and the egg. "Sigh. Fine the next village we see we'll rest for a day or so. Now come on we're burning moonlight."</p><hr/><p>Callum</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Two days after the last chapter)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It seems Duren capitulated poor fools, but it seems Del Bar and Neolandia refused." "And Evenere?" "It seems like they're waiting for who comes out on top, so I take it that we'll be taking Del Bar and starving Neolandia?" "True, but by the time we cut them from the border they would've sent enough supplies and manpower to Neolandia. It'll be a while to 'persuade' the population, but I have something for that." "I hope it works out for you otherwise this will be a long conquest." "Agree. Now ready the men we leave at dawn." Aaravos bowed to Callum. "As you command my lord."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A banner of a large bat wrapping its wings around the moon with a red background moves with the wind. Dozens of men and women gathered for their ruler's speech and soon a lone figure stepped forward to the balcony. "My fellow citizens of Katolis, the former rulers are no longer here, but let me assure you that they'll be found, so it is within my power that I lift this kingdom into a new dawn. A new age has begun! We will never be known as the kingdom of Katolis, but as the Muzigais Empire! You may be cautious of me but let me assure you that you're in safe hands. We are human! Why fight ourselves in this world? It is only us! No one came to our time of need! The elves and dragons abandoned us in this harsh world!" The crowd cheered in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But like us there are some that want us to be equals. They wanted us to give up on dark magic to become nothing but savages, so I say we prove them wrong. We will thrive far beyond what they can achieve without any type of magic. So far advanced that we'll look like Gods to them!" The crowd cheered. "But for now we are ants, we must come under one banner, our banner will rise and lead into this new world! So I ask of you my fellow citizens of Muzigais, join me and repeat the oath with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As darkness as my alley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sun to light my path of righteousness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To stand my ground as the earth beneath my feet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ocean to purify my heart, mind, and soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll strike down those who do wrong as a raging storm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To bring the beauty of my actions as the moon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in death may my fight for my Empire be forever be eternal like the stars above</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is my oath as a Muzigais</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>The capital city of Del Bar</p><p>When they say the capital was a mountain Callum would've called you a fool. When he gazed upon the 'mountain' he called himself a madman to conquer the castle no paths up, nor tunnels. "Climb you fools! Climb!" "Ahhh!" Another unfortunate soul fell from the mountain as many before had climbed up. The Count was displeased at the results of his campaign. Less then half way up the mountain and many injuries on his side of the field, and winter is in full swing.</p><p>"How's your project coming along Aaravos?" "It's done my lord." He hands Callum a red stick with the words danger written on the side. (I find it ridiculous that they haven't discovered gunpowder yet over thousands of years. Maybe Aaravos discovered it, who knows. The Roman's were close along with steam power.) "What is it?" "A small explosive with a fuse. The more powder the bigger the explosion." "Interesting. Call the men back and bring me more of this, some rope and a ballista." "As you command."</p><p>"Line up your shots. Keep that power and fuse dry. You there keep that fire away from the powder!" Orders called to and fro. Ballistas lined up with pipes filled with explosives. Callum stood tall in front of the 'mountain' and raised his hand. "Ready!" The winter wind was the only sound around until he dropped his arm. "Fire!" Fuses were lit and launched.</p><p>Explosions marked the castle shaking the land itself. As the dust settled the Count's grin grew. "Seems like the outside is enchanted. Shame I would've loved to let this be my second home." Looks at the General next to him. "Execute plan B." "It'll be done my lord."</p><p>"Fallback plan B is in full effect! Fallback!" Men rapidly packed equipment and supplies as fast as they can before plan B starts.</p><hr/><p>"Is everything ready?" "Of course. Here you go my lord." Aaravos handed the torch to Callum as he walked towards the fuse. He stopped and looked towards the sky then back at the fuse and lit it. The flame followed the fuse until it split into several different paths each leading into a tunnel each man made. All was quiet until a loud explosion erupted from the mountain. Having its achilles heel struck the 'mountain' gave way. They would call it the Great Fall of Mount Del Bar that still echoes in the halls of history.</p><hr/><p>Rayla's group</p><p>"Ugh what a day." Being run out of town for her cover being blown, going up the Cursed Caldera, and hatching zim with the sky primal stone Ezran forgot he had which the dragon prince almost died. Rayla wanted to rest. Luckily for them Lujanne allowed them to rest in the sanctuary of the nexus. *bang, bang, bang* "Ugh. What now!" Opens the door and sees Lujanne mad. "Is something wrong Lujanne?" "Yes there is a problem young lady. Can you explain why walls of ice are enclosing around the nexus along with two humans demanding you and the two princes." Rayla looked outside and saw walls of ice slowly engulfed the nexus already too high to climb over.</p><hr/><p>The main entrance</p><p>Lujanne walked towards the two individuals and stood a few feet from them. "Leave this place." "Hand over the prince and egg elf and we'll let you live." "There's nobody here except for us." "Lier!" Soren lunged at Lujanne blade drawn to pierce her, only to find it phasing through her. "What is this!" "Haha. Oh dear hopefully you youngsters can entertain this old elf like me." Her voice echoed in the room. "What do we do Claudia?" Soren asked his sister, getting annoyed at the elf.</p><p>"It's just moon magic Soren." "What do you mean!? Explain that!" A dragon made of water rose from the pond and another dragon rose from the ground made of stone and dirt. Both beasts looked at the two and fired upon them one of water and one of dirt. "Hey why do you get the dirt one and I get the water one!" "Cause I have wind spells. And wind beats earth." "But what about me!" "What about you?" "Man that's cold-." The beast of water clashed with Soren trapping him in water prison. "Soren!" Distracted by her brother's demise the beast of earth slapped Claudia across the room and dashed towards the two.</p><p>"Let's see if two heads are better than one, that's what you humans say right?" Claudia can only watch as Soren's body was consumed by mud. The new beast rose as chunks of mud and dirty water fell from its body. Its form melting as it stalked her, blasting a wad of mud at her. Her eyes darkened and raised her hand. "tsaeb eht nreB!" A large serpent of fire emerged from her hands and constricted the mud dragon. Both beasts fought to and fro as the mud began to dry and harden. Soon the beast of mud could no longer move staying locked in place as a statue. "sinimluF!" The bolt of lightning hit the statue making it crumble. "Soren!"</p><hr/><p>Soren's Dream</p><p>(Had to do it. This looks like something Soren would dream of don't lie to me.)</p><p>A mysterious armored warrior, with his identity hidden beneath a flowing robe and steel helmet, treks with his long sword across a bridge above a huge lake.</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose swordsmanship skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes.</p><p>The warrior approaches a large tavern towering in front of him. A gang of elves harassing the human staff inside are startled when the warrior enters abruptly, and stares silently as he passes them and sits at a table. As he eats, the gang surrounds him.</p><p>Runaan: I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST! [Slams fist on table.]</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. [He holds up his hand.] Then he swallowed. [He swallows.] And then he spoke.</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!</p><p>The warrior delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang goes flying in various directions.</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!</p><p>A moonshadow elf that looks like a mummy: [blindly flailing about] MY EYES!</p><p>A earthblood elf: [also blind] HE'S TOO AWESOME!</p><p>SMITTEN Woman: And attractive!</p><p>GRATEFUL Man: How can we repay you?</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness.</p><p>One hundred elves appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with elven assassins and worriers.</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: KABLOOEY!</p><p>The roof explodes and the warrior with a cloud of elves erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior slashes, twists and kicks them away rapidly.</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity.</p><p>Two groups of thousands of skywing elves flew at the warrior while in the air along with Avizandum and Sol Regem diving from above, but with a single flashy move he sent them flying. The beaten warriors and assassins plummet into the lake like rain as the warrior treks back across the bridge. He arrives back home with the heads of Avizandum and Sol Regem dragged behind him. His friends and loved ones welcome him with open arms.</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): Never before had a knight been so feared... and so loved.</p><p>Viren: I knew you could do it my son. You'll always be my favorite.</p><p>Ezran: That was amazing Soren! You gotta teach me.</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: Not right now little bro. Now where's my lover?</p><p>Claudia: In the tallest tower Soren. Don't keep her waiting.</p><p>NARRATOR (Soren): The warrior nodded to his sister and treks up the stairs in the tallest tower. He opens the door and sees a stunning maiden. Beauty so shocking he kneeled down before her unworthy to see her.</p><p>Lover: Soren my love, why do you kneel?</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: I am unworthy to look at you my lady.</p><p>She grabbed his helmet and removed it to see her lover's face. Dirt and scars marry his face as her hand traces them. Her other hand grabs his and makes him stand before her.</p><p>LEGENDARY WARRIOR: My love.</p><p>Lover: Shhh. No words my love.</p><p>She leaned in close to him as his arms wrapped around her.</p><hr/><p>The real world</p><p>"Soren wake up you stupid idiot!" Still kneeling beside her brother Claudia tried to wake him up. "..." She heard him mumbling something and leaned in closer to hear unaware of his hands wrapping around her. "What is it Soren?" It happened so fast she gasped in shock allowing Soren to slip his tongue inside her mouth and kiss her. She tried to break his grip on her as her blush spread across her face. His hands one moved down to feel her ass as the other went to the back of her head to hold the kiss in place.</p><p>She knew this was wrong, but why was she enjoying it? Was it the excitement of knowing that this was wrong? Was it because of how sinful it was? How Soren actually knew what he was doing for once? It was all too much that she had given into her inner demons and closed her eyes and kissed back. Both his hands squeezing her ass as she moans out his name while grinding on him.</p><p>Lust consumed the two as their hands exploring under their clothing. Soren opened his eyes and saw his lustful dream was not a dream, but reality. He pulled back from his sister and looked into her eyes. "Beautiful." Only to find a fist connecting with his face. "You pervert!" "Ow! Not the face!" Her eyes darkened as sweat moved down his brow.</p><hr/><p>Outside</p><p>Lujanne waived Rayla's group goodbye as they flew off on Phoe-Phoe. She stood in the moonlight enjoying the night. "Ahhh! Ok go back to the face!" "Ah. Young love." She walked back inside unaware what the two have done and their relationship.</p><hr/><p>"Now children I hope you learned your lesson-." She was abruptly interrupted with a hand seized her throat. The hand belonged to Claudia, her fangs elongated and eyes glowing. "Where are they!?" She slammed the elf into the wall beside her as her grip tightens. "F-Far away from here. Y-You'll never reach them." She was tossed to the ground after passing out. She grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a broken and beaten Soren.</p><hr/><p>Rayla's group</p><p>"Jack do you think Lujanne will be ok?" "Hopefully. At least it wasn't the Count otherwise may her soul rest in peace." "Do you have any stories about Callum?"</p><p>"Ya like how he came to be." "Interested in the Count already Rayla. I think I hear the wedding bells already." Her right eye twitched. "I think some meat for dinner sounds delicious about now don't you think Zim." The dragon chirped with excitement about food. "Never mind! How about that story then shall we?" "Then start talking."</p><p>"It was long before the creation of Elarion, long before the Count became 'the Count'. He was but a king, a king who loved his people, and his people loved him but people knew what he loved the most, his beautiful wife Rayla. You truly look like her mistress. Before that he was a mere peasant/slave. If you knew, if you saw the things he went through you'd turn back to the castle." His mind played back to when Callum told him his past where he was raped by many men and crawling around in the mud of society.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Rape Warning)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on kid don't you love daddy." The older man thrusted into the 14 year old. His skin was marked with bites and bruises. The boy looked away from the man, tears spilling from his eyes, his hand holding the sheets while the other held a small silver cross. In his mind he screamed to God for help, for it all to end, but nothing came.</em>
</p><p>(Rape over)</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Time skip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Move faster you stupid dog." The whip struck his raw back, but he still held on to the cross. The man grabbed Callum by the hair. "Get moving!" He threw Callum into the dirt as he continued his 'work'.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Time skip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It happened so fast for anyone to see, but it happened to Callum in slow motion the knife slashing into the man that was his master across his throat. Only one thing buzzed in his head that he was free of this monster, and dashed off towards his newfound freedom.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Time skip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Charge you fools for the Empire!" He led the cavalry into the bloodshed slashing his opponents until blood stained his armor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know you weren't that bad back there." A feminine voice broke Callum from his thoughts. He looked at General Rayla and blushed. "Thank you General." "Now none of that, call me Rayla." "Ok then call me Callum, or Cal or or you can, I'm gonna stop talking now." He blushed at his attempt to talk to a girl for the first time. She laughed at his nervousness and shyness. "I think Callum is fine for now. Would you like to talk later sometime or maybe a sparring match between us?" "Sure. I-I mean I have to check my to do list." He pulls a roll of paper and throws it over his shoulder. "Wow! Seems like I have nothing else to do, looks like I'm free for today." "Alright dork knight let's get going." She dragged Callum out of his tent.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Time skip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fires roar across the city as the castle crumbles around the two warriors. A king and a knight one shall rise, one shall fall. The king with a battle axe in hand stairs down his trusted knight. "You've ruined everything! My beautiful kingdom, your home! What caused you to commit such crimes Callum?" Yet he didn't speak. "Answer me!" "I did it cause I knew the crimes you've committed were wrong. I'm freeing my home." With a shield and double-edged sword in hand both combatants charged at one another.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Callum was pressed against the wall, his shield holding back the axe of his opponent. "This Empire will rise from your ashes Callum along with your whore of an elf. After I have my way with her of course." "You'll have to get through me first." He kicks the king away and swings his blade. Hearing the hum of the weapon the king continues to roll over with Callum's blade coming closer and closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their battle continued up the steps of the throne. "You were always the bravest of all Callum!" He knocked down Callum to his knees. His axe grazed his cheek and soon bashed him away with his shield. "But you could never make the hardest decisions." Callum swung aiming for the king's chest, with him blocking the battle axe. "My Empire will survive!" Callum's blade was knocked out of his hand. He raised his shield to block the axe once more, but was too slow letting the blade of the axe cut across his chest. Unable to stand he falls on his hands and knees before the king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed Callum by his hair and dragged him up the steps. "We were Gods Callum, Gods! All of us!" Callum reached towards his king. "Please." He was kicked back down. "And now there can be only one." With his axe above his head but before he could bring it down, another blade pierced through his chest. The king looked behind himself and saw Rayla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Interesting theory, you got there care to discuss it." His strength leaves his arms and drops his axe from his hands. "Burn in hell both of you." He collapsed to the ground and let death claim his mortal soul.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Time skip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My lord is it wise to do such things?" "Yes he must suffer." It has been a few weeks since Rayla's death and claiming the powers of darkness. Callum went on a warmongering campaign against God. Towns shakened, cities crumbled in his path of vengeance. His fire burned with such fury that Sol Regem and his followers clashed with Callum's many times leaving death to stain the earth from their battles. A final battle of the two began, it took three days and three nights neither side giving in until the fourth dawn the battle was over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Large blue eyes stared down at Callum. "How do you plea?" A puff of smoke blasted in his face. "Innocent. Now release me!" He tugged on his chains. "You insolent child! You have no power here to make demands. As such for your actions on this continent I sentence you to death." Callum looked at the dragon with little amusement. "You can't kill me." The beast looked at Callum with pity. "We know." His chains were dragged towards a coffin. He looked back at the elves and dragon with rage. Tugging on his chains. "You fools! I'll return and feast on your flesh for what you did!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback over</em>
</p><hr/><p>"-ck. Jack!" The bird flapped his wings at the elf. "What was that for!?" "Well you were spacing out there and you weren't responding." "Oh. My apologies then." "Anyway think you can share some stuff about Callum, like his abilities and such." "Then how is he supposed to be mysterious to you?" She gasped. "Oh how charming." Her smile turned into a frown. "Hey now he's not that bad."</p><hr/><p>The breach</p><p>(Earlier that day)</p><p>"Can't believe humans have been sneaking into Xadia through here." "Me neither. Do you think that there's more hidden paths?" "I hope not. It'll be a pain in the ass to find it. You think those moonshadow elves did their job?" The two sunfire elves continued to talk/guard the path and the third said nothing while awaiting Janai to arrive as time passed by.</p><p>The neigh of a horse startled the elves. They looked to see a shadow emerging from the steam and smoke of the lava falls. The shadow formed into that of a horse black as night, with eyes red as blood glowing in the magma light. It was not the horse that frightened them but, it was the rider that caught their attention.</p><p>(She looks like Apollyon from 'For Honor' except the eyes of the helmet are not there just metal plating, and the color is just black. Can't think of another female knight that looked more intimidating than her. I wonder who would win in a fight, Apollyon or Amaya.)</p><p>She got off her ride and walked towards the elves with sword and shield. With each step she took she bashed her sword against her shield. The bashing grew louder with each step she took. The tension grew with the sound. Sweat dripped down their faces with the sense of danger that grew from the human.</p><p>One elf dashed towards the black knight ignoring his friends. "Die human!" And yet she kept on walking with her head tilting to the side a bit unaffected by the elf's words still bashing her shield. "Fight me!" She bashed her shield into the elf and flicked him into the rocky surface of the wall. The knight removed her shield and continued her way leaving the body to fall to the ground.</p><p>"Get out of here and warn the others, now!" The third elf ran as fast as he could only to hear the second elf's scream that was soon muffled. He turned and saw the second elf's head submerged in the lava fall still fighting the grip of the human. Soon his movements stopped and the knight released him, his body soon fell into the magma river. The knight looked to the last elf only to find him gone from the scene.</p><hr/><p>The last elf ran as fast as he could. He hoped that he would reach Janai in time and not suffer the same fate as his colleagues have. His body was thrown off its feet. Landing on his arms to soften his fall. He slowly got up on his hands and knees only to be kicked, causing him to roll on his side.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw her on top of him. She reached for him. Even though the heat surrounding them, her metal hands are still cold as ice against his skin. Caressing his face slowly savoring the heat he was giving off. The cold hand felt pleasant to him only for it to end as both her hands clamped down on both sides of his face.</p><p>He struggled against her hold as she slowly turned the object in her hands around. He tried to shove, kick, and buck off his death. The elf begged for mercy, forgiveness, and empty promises only for silence and the pressure on his neck increased. The pleas grew louder and louder.</p><p>*Crack* *Snap*</p><p>His limbs gave out, his struggling stopped as the sound of his death echoed.</p><p>*Snap* *Crack*</p><p>She placed his head back into its original position. *Slash* A Sunforge Blade slashed across the knight's helmet, causing her to roll back from her new opponent. A tall elf who appears fairly young. Her dark red hair is pulled back into long strands similar to cornrows. She has dark orange eyes and dark skin, with yellow markings across her face. Like the other Sunfire Elves, she wears a long red tunic with gold designs and gold armor plating on her shoulders, arms, waist, and legs. Her back is draped with a golden cape and she wears a helmet similar to that of a crown, with a large gold stone at the center, marked with a sun carving. Her straight, dark red horns curving up behind it, each with a gold band near the tip.</p><p>"Your madness ends here dark knight." The knight raised her head to reveal a lone scar that pierced the face of her helmet. Her lone red eye is the only thing the golden knight could see. A knight of day stood before a knight of darkness. Both knights blades in hand waiting for each other to move.</p><p>The night threw her shield at the light, only for her to jump over it and block the night's blade with her own. The night grabbed the elf's arm and flung the light into the wall. She bashed her shield into the light repeatedly hitting her against the wall. Only for her to be kicked away by the light. Before the night recovered the light was upon her and slashed the night across the face. The only sound around was the sound of the helmet of the night bounced off the ground.</p><p>The golden knight looked at the human, and saw the dark knight looking back at her, the first mark on her face she delivered to her at the beginning of the fight only soft pink flesh took its place. Eyes blazing red with rage, her fangs elongated. "It's over human. Surrender." "No. Hahaha." "Are you mad? It's over!" "No. No it's not as long as there's light there'll be darkness. For your title is the Golden knight and I...the Furvus Eques! Hahaha." "You can't kill the light."</p><p>She stopped laughing and looked at the light and tilted her head. "No not kill. You'd wished it was though." Her eyes hazed over with lust. The golden knight looked at her with disgust, golden lines moved across her skin. She raised her blade only seeing the darkness looking at her with a grin on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hurray for the saga! And Happy Birthday to Rayla.</p><p>Soren x Claudia ship and dark insane Amaya are the results of dark magic affecting them, or is it.</p><p>Light vs Darkness, Day vs night the Amaya vs Janai battle represents that.</p><p>Launching dynamite is the only advancement I'm going with for now. And sorry about the time skips.</p><p>Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red sand, Lux Aurea bleeds, and Battle of Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I feel like the Neolandia civilization and army would look more like the Persians, since we don't know what they look like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days ago</p>
<p>The capital of Neolandia</p>
<hr/>
<p>Walls of sandstone stood tall around the capital city and the palace of Neolandia. Statues of elephants stood tall, some holding buildings along with columns, some out on the streets as decorations, but two large behemoths stood before the palace as guardians. (Basically I see Neolandia as the Persian empire.)</p>
<p>Prince Kasef stormed into his father's study. "Father you can't do this! You can't just bow to the demands of a lowly commoner. Especially one that wants us to be equals with elfs, it's unacceptable!"</p>
<p>"That's enough prince Kasef! You have spoken your mind now, leave." Ahling looked at his son with pity for not seeing the big picture and the smaller ones.</p>
<p>"But why this man? Why do as he says? We can easily crush his armies."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Then you are a fool my son." The king sat down on his chair. "He's no man."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" The prince sat down across from his father listening with interest.</p>
<p>He looked out of the window and into the distance. "He was human but all that remains of him is a monster, and in that monster is a broken madman. Our family fought alongside him long ago. He wanted unity and equality for all. That's why I don't join the other kingdoms unless they get the others under their goals."</p>
<p>"I refuse to bow to a deadman." His father looked at him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"This conversation is over. I'm agreeing with the Counts demands."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"You are free to leave Prince Kasef!" The king had his back towards him. Kasef never heard a tone from his father like this before, but he bowed.</p>
<p>"As my king commands." The son spoke with the same tone. Leaving his father to make a deal with the devil.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that evening outside the capital</p>
<hr/>
<p>"My Prince there better be a good reason why you called me here, cause I need to deliver this now before our kingdom is doomed."</p>
<p>"Of course my friend I just need you for a second."</p>
<p>"And that'll be-" He looked down and saw a blade in his abdomen. He looked up to see the prince holding the weapon. "Why?" The prince pulled the blade away from its victim. The messenger fell to his knees before the prince.</p>
<p>He grabbed the man's head by the hair forcing him to look up as he tilted his own head looking down at the bleeding man. "Neolandia will take all of Katolis and this continent, even if it must stand upon a pile of ashes."</p>
<p>"You're a madman!" The messenger tried to pull away but the prince had a strong grip on his head.</p>
<p>"My friend. You never should have taken the letter." He looked up at the palace. "I hope you understand, father: this is only the beginning." The man choked on his blood as his throat was sliced open, his blood painting the sand below. The prince handed the fake letter to another messenger. "You know what to do." The man nodded and took off. He looked towards the two guards. "Get rid of the body. Remember no witnesses."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time skip</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Explain yourself Kasef!" The king stormed into the room.</p>
<p>The prince looked towards his father with amusement. "Whatever do you mean old man?"</p>
<p>"Everything! The troops and supplies from Del Bar. The declaration of war letter from Katolis!"</p>
<p>"Simple old man. Today, we show the world our true strength. Perhaps it will give you some as well, since you have a weak spine." He jested towards the king.</p>
<p>"You better watch your tone prince-"</p>
<p>"Or what? You're gonna kill me. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you nor I." He raised his arms in the air as a preacher as guards gathered around them.</p>
<p>"Kasef listen to me. There's still time for you to change and stop this madness." The king begged his son reaching out to him. "We can finally achieve peace."</p>
<p>"I see...this is what we are dealing with, brothers. A stubborn old man, hopelessly out of step with the changing world. You too, will change. Are you listening your highness? Join me, don't fight it." He walked towards the king. "Every choice you have made...has led you to this moment." He held out his hand towards his father.</p>
<p>He looked at the hand staring at it. *Smack* He smacked the hand away and the sound echoed around the room. "This is mutiny." He draws his blade. "I will do what I must."</p>
<p>The prince drew his as well. "My father. My king. My ally. My betrayer. History will see me as its savior. History will vindicate me! I challenge you from one great worrier to another, and only the strongest shall rule all of Neolandia!"</p>
<p>"Very well so be it. We all know the rules, if anyone interferes it's over. In honor of Neolandia." He throws his robes to the side.</p>
<p>"In honor of Neolandia." Both combatants circle one another waiting for the right moment.</p>
<p>Both charged at one another blades locking both pulled away. The prince slashed at the king with his bladder dragging along the floor. The king blocked the attack but was parried and backed away. Continuing with his momentum he moved his body 360 with his blade slashing at the king's legs. Seeing his next move the king jumped back to avoid the blade. The king brought his blade down at the prince, but the prince blocked the blow locking blades with his father.</p>
<p>Both combatants equals in their own swordsmanship but that equality was broken. The prince parried again before the king could recover the prince swept at his legs causing him to fall on his hands and knees. Before he could stand up he was kicked again causing him to roll over. He looked up and saw the prince going in for a downward strike.</p>
<p>The king while on his knees pulled himself back, the prince's blade missed and struck the ground before the prince pulled his blade back the king's own blade struck the prince's own blade holding it in place. He looked towards his father only to be headbutted enraged he headbutted back in retaliation. The king using the momentum of the headbutt he received twisted around to slash at his son's abdomen only for him to jump away. Both combatants stood before one another, both couldn't get one over the other.</p>
<p>"Everything I did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are FATHER! Tell me! TELL ME!"</p>
<p>Once again both charged at one another blades locking. With strike there was a dodge or parry. The prince pushed his assault against his father causing him to retreat. Age was catching up to the king as his momentum was slowing down. He pushed his own assault getting in close to the prince's defences and tried to knock him out. The prince unaffected by this grabbed the arm and shoved his father away and struck once again only for both blades locking again, until the king shoved the prince away.</p>
<p>The king continued his assault and knocked the boy's blade out of his hand. He tried to strike the boy down only for the boy to dodge and grab his arm and threw his father over his shoulder. He fell down onto the floor and his blade fell out of his hand. He looked up at his son.</p>
<p>"I have always been proud of you. From the first moment I've been... proud of you. And it was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming. What I... was turning you into. I'm s... I'm sorry." He bowed his head.</p>
<p>"I don't want your apology!"</p>
<p>He looked up at the boy as he was stocked by him and backed away while still on the floor. He tried to get up only to be kicked back down. Kicked repeatedly in the face. His nose broke, blood staining his face and floor. The prince picked up the king's blade and walked around the king's beaten form. He stared at the blade with envy.</p>
<p>The king got on his hands and knees unable to fight as the prince now king raised his new blade. "As tradition says only the strongest shall rule." The blade was brought down and the former king was no more. He looked down at his beheaded father then looked at the guards that gathered around the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Today</p>
<p>The capital of Neolandia</p>
<hr/>
<p>Citizens of Neolandia gathered around wanting answers of Del Bar troops in the city, along with Katolis troops surrounding the capitol. The great leader of Neolandia prepared a speech for his people.</p>
<p>"Comrades! Citizens! Brothers and sisters! Men of our army! I am addressing you, my friends! The perfidious military attack on our Fatherland, begun a few days ago by Count Dracula, is continuing." People gasped saying the Count brought down the capital of Del Bar leaving nothing. "Silence!" The crowd began to quiet. "In spite of the heroic resistance of the Neolandia Army, and although the enemy's finest divisions and finest cavalry have already been smashed and have met their doom on the field of battle, the enemy continues to push forward, hurling fresh forces into the attack. Count's troops have succeeded in capturing the majority of the eastern parts of our great nation." The crowd stays silent. "A grave danger hangs over our country."</p>
<p>"How could it have happened that our glorious Army surrendered a number of our cities and districts to this monster? Is it really true that the Count's troops are invincible, as is ceaselessly trumpeted by the boastful propagandists? Of course not! History shows that there are no invincible armies and never have been."</p>
<p>"The same must be said of Callum's today. This army had not yet met with serious resistance on this side of the continent. Only in our kingdom has it met serious resistance. And if, as a result of this resistance, the finest divisions of the Count's army have been defeated by our Army, it means that this army too can be smashed and will be smashed as well as those elves." A round of applause was given from the crowd. "The Neolandia people must realize this and abandon all heedlessness, they must mobilize themselves and reorganize all their work on new, wartime bases, when there can be no mercy to the enemy. Further, there must be no room in our ranks for whimperers and cowards, for panic-mongers and deserters. Our people must know no fear in fight and must selflessly join our patriotic war of liberation, our war against these enslavers." The crowd cheered louder.</p>
<p>"The peoples of Neolandia must rise against the enemy and defend their rights and their land. The Neolandia Army, and all citizens of Neolandia must defend every inch of Neolandia soil, we must fight to the last drop of blood for our towns and villages, we must display the daring initiative and intelligence that are inherent in our people. We must organize all-round assistance for the Neolandia Army, ensure powerful reinforcements for its ranks and the supply of everything it requires, we must organize the rapid transport of troops and military freight and extensive aid to the wounded. We must strengthen the Neolandia Army's rear, subordinating all our work to this cause."</p>
<p>"We must wage a ruthless fight against all disorganizers of the rear, deserters, panic-mongers, rumor-mongers; we must exterminate spies, diversionists and anything in between."</p>
<p>"My brothers! My sisters! We are but a single beast. A behemoth that is unwavering, a true monster that has a might like no other! The Count knows better than to mess with a titan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time skip</p>
<hr/>
<p>The battle was long and hard, blood of both men and women stained the sands. An unstoppable force pushed against an immovable object. Blood caked the walls of limestone guarding the city. Fires and craters litter the capital. Temples, homes, and statues lay in ruins, yet the people continued to fight against the forces of darkness. Among the ruins we see a wagon of troops being pulled to the frontlines of the city. We see the battle in the eyes of a young man.</p>
<p>He looked at his captain. "Welcome to Neolandia. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. Katolis have lost hundreds of troops and supplies. The Count's brutalized hordes are now advancing towards the capital over mountains of their own dead bodies." They came closer to the walls of the city. "Our Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the palace and defend the capital of Neolandia." The sound of sizzling filled the air around them. "Forward against the enemy!" (Explosion) "Up into the unremitting battle, comrades, for Neolandia, for our great country! Not one step back!" (Explosions) Two men jumped off the wagon and into the rubble, but before they got off arrows struck them down. "Cowards and traitors will be killed!" He looked back at the troops. "Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of monsters you have killed! Kill the monsters - this is your mother's prayer. Kill the monsters - this is the cry of your Neolandia earth." (Explosions in the distance) "Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the Katolis invaders! Go, go, go!"</p>
<p>He got off the wagon and saw many men and women injured or dead. "We need men up on the walls, come on people let's go!" He moved along with the others up the wall and saw hell itself.</p>
<p>The earth is scarred with craters. Drenched in blood and flesh of man. Pools of blood were seen small but many across the field. Bonfires light up the night for all to see. Not only bodies of man litter the sand, but bodies of horses and elephants rotting away. Crows caw flying above the battlefield waiting for all of it to end.</p>
<p>The sounds of sizzling broke the man from his thoughts realizing that it was too late. Explosions litter the wall of the city. Throughout the battle the sandstone walls stood tall, until their limit was reached. The young man rose up along with others to await the next bombardment.</p>
<p>A trumpet sounded and filled the night. Soon another joined then another soon many more joined in. The trumpets were many but soon the sound grew louder and louder. The man's body vibrates and soon others were feeling the same as well. Soon the wall started to shake, the stones started to loosen up and fall apart. The trumpets continued the sound, deathining anyone. The walls of the capital fell before all to see bring down all that stood upon it.</p>
<p>We find our young fellow laying in the rubble of the wall. Most of his body underneath stone unable to move. The sound of metal boots broke him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the devil himself. Green eyes piercing his soul as he stood above him. "Rest child this battle's over. We'll meet again soon my little toy soldier." He closed his eyes with sleep consuming him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The throne room</p>
<hr/>
<p>The room was silent with the only light coming in was from the fires that were burning the capital around the palace. King Kasef looked out the window with intensity that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone. "I was expecting the old man not a spoiled brat." The king looked at the Count with hatred. "You must be prince Kasef."</p>
<p>"And you must be Count Dracula! The Impaler! Maker of windows!"</p>
<p>"Yes finally! Thank you! Hahaha!"</p>
<p>"They claim you're a monster but all I-"</p>
<p>"Ugh! Chitchat!"</p>
<p>"I see is-"</p>
<p>"Chitchat chitty chitty chat chat!" Turns his back at the king.</p>
<p>"Is a-"</p>
<p>Turns back to the king. "Chitchat."</p>
<p>"No more games!" Draws his blade.</p>
<p>"But I got the board all setup already." Sitting in front of the table with said game.</p>
<p>The king tossed the table out of the way, sending everything across the room, his blade striking out to pierce Callum's heart only for him to get kicked in the face by the Count doing a backflip. Recovered from the hit Kasef charged in trying to strike down Callum. "Oh yes that's the spirit! Thrust! Parried again. Now it's time for some old verbal abuse. You go first."</p>
<p>The king continued his assault repeatedly striking Callum's blade. "Aaaahhhh!"</p>
<p>"Ok? Look I don't know how to respond to that?"</p>
<p>The Count was shoved into the wall by the king, their blades locked and pressed against his chest. "This is for my father." With a flick of his wrist the king's blade reached Callum's neck. The blade digging deep into flesh blood covered the two royals and pooled on the floor. Callum looked up at Kasef with fear as he fell to his knees. "The great Count Callum Dracula is nothing but a mere mortal man! A peasant playing a monster! Hahaha! Don't worry about the kid he's in good hands, and for that elf that you're so fond of I'll take good care of her. Trust me she'll love it-"</p>
<p>A clawed hand clamped down on his throat, silencing him. "I keep on telling you people over and over again that I couldn't be killed by a mortal man. Why you may ask?" The sound of bones snapping and muscle ripping filled the room as the head holding Kasef tightened. "<em><strong>It's simple really I'm God! And you're a little itty bitty ant. </strong></em>Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna hurt you, and you'll beg for it. <em><strong>Really. Really. Badly."</strong></em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside the palace</p>
<hr/>
<p>The citizens of Neolandia could only watch as the king was punished and nailed on the cross. He pleaded for help from anyone, yet no one came. His body was marked by whips and claw marks, but the only mark that stood out was the one that Callum left across the king's chest. Parce mihi, quia peccavi. Each letter carved into his flesh, blood dripped from the wounds.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aaravos any news on my mistress?" He looked at his friend. As they left the city in ruins and under new management.</p>
<p>"Much but interesting news my lord. It seems we'll have a guest to entertain, last we receive was your mistress and both princes are heading out across the sea. Probably to travel faster with those two on their trail."</p>
<p>"What of Evenere?"</p>
<p>"You said that they'll watch after the battle for them to decide, but my insiders say otherwise. They set up a large blockade in the northern and eastern parts of the kingdom, as well as entrenching themselves along said coastal and marsh regions."</p>
<p>"Why they choose to fight I don't know why. Do you think it was what I did in Del Bar?" He turned to Aaravos to see him reading a message.</p>
<p>"Maybe but it seems that we'll have another guest but this one you'll find interesting." Callum raised a brow.</p>
<p>"How so?" Aaravos grinned at Callum's future annoyance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flashback yesterday</p>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Greetin's! Th' name's Captain Villads th' d be silent." A middle-aged man with orange hair and a thick beard that is tied into three individual braids at its bottom. He didn't have any eyes, he wears two eye patches double-crossing over his nose, one being black and the other a shade of brown. He has a long, thin scar running down the side of his face, and a missing tooth. He is adorned in a classic pirate's uniform with brown gloves and a dark vest covering a white blouse, he also has a shoulder guard on his right side. A big, swooping hat sits on top of his messy nest of hair, and with a parrot perched atop his right shoulder.</p>
<p>"There's a d."</p>
<p>"Arr!"</p>
<p>"Wait there's a silent r?"</p>
<p>"Nar!"</p>
<p>"Oh. Ok just a silent d then."</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>"Ahh so there's a-" Jack interrupted before the conversation continued.</p>
<p>"Okay! Now that introductions are done. We like you to meet our regular human friend Rayla."</p>
<p>She turns to the captain. "Spelled just as it sounds."</p>
<p>"And her cute and unusual dogs. Zim and Bait." Bait hums while Zim yips.</p>
<p>"Ahoy Rayla! Ahoy doggos! 'n 'tis me first mate, Berto!"</p>
<p>The bird ruffled its feathers. "I'm a parrot."</p>
<p>"Me ship's this way." He leads the group to his ship. "I call her Th' Ruthless. Named aft me beauty who...sadly...doesn't like sailin' that much. Anywho we'll be leavin' tomorrow aft this storm passes</p>
<p>"But we have to get across as quickly as possible." Jack started to speak before Villads could speak.</p>
<p>"Now Rayla we have to make sure that the voyage is safe for all of-"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Why do I always bend the knee for y'all." Ezran looked up at the bird that was sitting on his hair.</p>
<p>"Because you love us." His eyes shine with innocence.</p>
<p>The crow through his wings in the air. "Sure let's go with that."</p>
<p>Rayla ignored the rest of the conversation and focused on the railing and not the water while holding in her stomach. "So Rayla. That's an unusual name haha."</p>
<p>"Oh ya, my parents have unusual taste in name Villads with a silent d."</p>
<p>"Ahh. Clever poppet ye be. So tell me wha''s botherin' ye." She decided to humor the pirate.</p>
<p>"Oh you know betraying my team. Abandoned by my parents, and now my village. Oh and some crazy idiot who can't take no for an answer. So ya I'm doing great." Sarcasm oozes from her words.</p>
<p>"I see. Well I dunno wha' t' tell ye but perhaps some words o' wisdom can help." She rolled her eyes and faced him.</p>
<p>"Aye why not could use some wisdom. Bring it!"</p>
<p>"Life….be like a river." She rolled her eyes and sat down.</p>
<p>"Oh great that's exactly what I was afraid of." She looked at Ezran playing tag with Zim.</p>
<p>"Ye can nah see too far ahead. I can nah see at all as I mentioned afore." He sat down beside her.</p>
<p>"You mentioned."</p>
<p>"Ye dunno where th' river o' life will bend 'n turn. Ye dunno where it'll go at all." She looked at him.</p>
<p>"How is that supposed help?"</p>
<p>"Don't try t' control where th' river goes. Thar's one thin' ye know 'n control yourself. Look at yourself. Who are ye Rayla? Wha' do ye stand fer? Once ye know that then wherever th' river loots ya ye'll be right where ye were always meant t' be."</p>
<p>She smiled at the man's words. "Villads, that's amazing." She looked out into the sea. "When you start to talk I was sure you were about to spout some complete nonsense, but what you said…...was beautiful." The sound of snoring broke her from what she was saying. She looked at the captain to see him holding his bird while his narcolepsy settled in.</p>
<p>The parrot looked at her. "Caw! I'll tell him later."</p>
<p>"Great. Just great." The sound of thunder filled the sky as dark clouds rolled above them.</p>
<p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The captain's hand smacked the parrot.</p>
<p>"Wha'?! Where am I!? Looks like a storm's comin'. We needs t' viroff." He turned the wheel only for the sound of a horn stopped him. They looked out behind the ship to find another ship, an ancient warship (look up Caligula's Giant Ship or Nemi ships, a Roman ship that can cross the open ocean). The sound of drums filled the air and the dead ship started to pick up speed followed by another horn. (The rhythm/sound of the drums are the same as the For Honor Viking invasion cinematic ones, but I couldn't find any that matched the rhythm for it).</p>
<hr/>
<p>Team Soren earlier</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Row faster, put your backs into it." Undead moved as ordered by their mistress.</p>
<p>"Hey uhh Claudia."</p>
<p>"Not now Soren." She couldn't look at her brother. "We need to find the princes and his mistress."</p>
<p>"I think it's time for some big feelings time." He grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey put me down! Soren! I'm warning you!" He ignored her threats and beatings while walking towards their cabin. As soon as he walked into the room he tossed her on the bed and locked the door. "Alright we need to talk about what happened on the mountain."</p>
<p>"We kissed, that's it, nothing more. Can I leave now." He didn't move from the door.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No? What do you mean no! There's nothing Soren, nothing! What do you want me to say!? That I liked the kiss?! That our father will be disappointed and disgusted by what we did? Or that society will see us the same as our father?" Tears spilled from her eyes as her hair covered her face from her brother. "Or is it that I want to do it again. That I love this taboo, this…..this sin!" A pair of arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"Hey shh it's alright. I don't care what people say or what dad says. I stopped trying to get dad's approval for so long, he didn't care about me." She was going to protest but Soren beat her to it. "You and I both know that he only cared about that throne and saw you as a successor that's all." He hugged her tightly. "Come on no more sad Claudia, where's happy good time Claudia?" She rested her head on his chest and mumbled. "What was that I can't hear you." He teased.</p>
<p>"She's not here right now, leave a note." She broke away from him and looked the other way, arms crossed. Unaware that he was sneaking up behind her until it was too late. "Eeep!" She was tossed back into the bed with Soren on top of her tickling her. "Hahaha Soren! Haha stop it! Okay! Okay! You win hahaha!"</p>
<p>He stopped his assault on her letting her breathe. "There she is." He blushed. "I mean what I said back on that mountain. That you're beautiful." He blushed bright red, staring into her eyes, leans in slowly.</p>
<p>She didn't know what to do or how to respond. Her eyes showed fear but her brother's eyes showed passion, love, and trust. Their lips less than an inch away. The horn of their ship broke their trance and moved away from each other. "We...We should get going." She began to walk towards the door.</p>
<p>"Ya...I'll be there in a sec." He rubbed the back of his neck while blushing, slowly following his sister out the room. Before she walked out the door she turned around and kissed him on the lips for a good moment. She stopped the lip lock, and rushed out with a blush on her face that was holding a smile. Soren stood there confused allowing the moment to knock him off his feet. His sister kissed him and he liked it. He rushed outside to be by her side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On deck</p>
<hr/>
<p>The undead rowed sync as she walked by them, walking up to the undead captain. She looked ahead to see another ship. She looked through an old telescope and saw what they were searching for and looked at the captain. "More speed and don't stop for anything." The undead nodded.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I got this sis." Soon the sound of a large drum filled the air and the ship picked up speed. She looked over at Soren and saw him on a drum giving a beat for the rowers. Before she could say something the sound of thunder filled the air and the sky darkened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on</p>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p>They said that if a wave is large enough that it'll roar like a monster. They said when you inter a storm you're facing God's wrath, they weren't wrong on both. "Brace yourselves, rogue wave port side!" Rayla held onto the railing for her life as the wave crashed against the ship. Ezran and the rest took cover below deck. "Rayla!" She looked at Villads. "Look I know ye're afeared, but ye needs t' focus 'n be me eyes 'n keep on th' lookout fer any surprises."</p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Team Soren</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Beat harder we're getting close."</p>
<p>"That's what she said-" A fish hit Soren across the face.</p>
<p>"Not now Soren this serious."</p>
<p>"All right, fine. Try to use a spell to slow them down or something besides yelling at me."</p>
<p>She raised her hands towards the other ship as her eyes turned purple. "ntav ró rggeV!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p>Big was what she could describe such a wave. "Villads turn back now!"</p>
<p>"Hahaha! Thar's no turnin' back now sprogs! Climb th' wave! Let th' water 'n wind carry us above it all! We be now at th' mercy o' th' sea! Today be a day t' ne'er forget!" Rayla looked in shock this wasn't the same man that she was talking to a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>As the ship approached the wave lightning struck behind the wave and illuminated what was in it. A beast, a dragon none matched for what it was. Large titans of old roamed the earth long ago everyone thought they were myth even elves and dragons thought the same, but here one was the mighty Leviathan. The most ancient and powerful sea dragon known to all. A loud bellow broke her from her thoughts. "Heavenly cap'n hear our prayer 'n spare me crew o' thar deaths 'n loot mine, so they can live t' see another day."</p>
<p>The wind picked up speed pulling the ship along the wave and climbing up. Until a harpoon struck the ship pulling the ship down soon more joined in. She looked behind to see the other ship launched the harpoons.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Team Soren</p>
<hr/>
<p>They didn't slow down no matter how tall the wave was. She didn't understand what was causing this, like some unknown force was stopping them. "Bring out the harpoons!" The ballistas were loaded. "Fire!" The shots hit the ship. "Prepare to board!" The undead climbed on the ropes that connected the two ships.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We need to cut the lines!" Villads ducked under a slash from an undead while steering the ship on course.</p>
<p>"No really, I thought it was-"</p>
<p>"Enough foolin' around sprog 'n jus' cut th' lines!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Team Soren</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey sis I think we're running out of crew." She noticed that the ship was slowing down. She looked up and saw the last of the boarding party was finished off. "Never send the dead to do a girls job." Her body started to change.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p>She cut all but one of the lines connecting both boats. She dashed towards it unaware of a large figure dashing towards her. The figure crashed into her, before she could get up a clawed foot pressed against her chest holding her in place. She looked up and saw another bat-like creature but this one has purple highlights in its fur, and purple eyes unlike Callum's green eyes. "Hey!" Both she and the bat looked at Ezran holding Bait in his arms. Seeing what the boy was about to do she closed her eyes as Bait began to glow.</p>
<p>The bat covered itself from the bright light. Before it lowered its wings Villads tackled the creature with Rayla using both her legs to shove the beast off of her. It was enough to knock the beast off its feet tumbling with Villads onto the other ship. "Villads!" She rushed toward the back of the ship to see him raising his blade and brought it down on the last line connecting the two.</p>
<p>As the ghost ship began to drop to the bottom of the wave as Rayla's group began to rise he looked up at her, and gave a two finger salute to her as the ship crashed and consumed by the water as the bellow of the beast filled the air.</p>
<p>The ship made it over the arch of the wave she saw lights of a port in the distance. Soon the ship began to pick up speed as they rode the back of the wave. She ran as fast as she could to the princes before they crashed. She reached them in time and held them tight as soon as they met the water.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later</p>
<hr/>
<p>She awoke from a shock from Zim. "Ow! What was that for!" Ezran tackled her into a hug.</p>
<p>"I thought we almost lost you." The boy started to cry.</p>
<p>"Hey. Hey. It's ok Ezran I'm not going anywhere." She hugged the boy back.</p>
<p>"That was close for a minute there. I thought the Count would skin me alive." The crow ruffled its feathers. Rayla looked towards the bird.</p>
<p>"Hey Jack how did we survive that fall." The bird titled his head.</p>
<p>"I don't know your majesty."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Callum</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I didn't take y'all for fans of sea food." The Count smiled at the two. "Now let's address the elephant in the room. Where's Rayla and the princes?" The room was silent. "Well nobody knows." He walks behind the two.</p>
<p>"My-" The Count grabbed the back of Claudia's head and slammed her into the table.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Soren stood up but Callum was faster as he knocked the boy down onto the ground. "I wanted results not excuses!" He walked back towards the roaring fire and grabbed a fire prod. "I only give two chances. Now I believe punishment is in order for a third chance. Now who to choose?" He walked between both siblings smiling wickedly at the boy. "Oh yes you'll do nicely." As the Count's eyes turned black.</p>
<p>(Torture warning)</p>
<p>Shackles of earth held Soren in place as Callum shackled Claudia to the chair that was placed in front of Soren. Once both were in place he stood in between the two. "When this is done I hope you learn your lessons." He grabbed the girl by the hair while Soren started to thrash.</p>
<p>"Let her go, it's my fault, punish me!" The boy pulled on his chains. Callum looked at the boy. "Please." He looked back at the girl and saw it in her eyes. He looked back at the boy.</p>
<p>"Ahhh. Love. Yes a powerful weapon, but also the greatest weakness." He grabbed the front of Claudia's outfit and started to pull on it. She looked at the Count pleading him to stop.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, please stop please!" Soren thrashed against his restraints. The sound of fabric being ripped stopped his movements. Her supple C-cup chest exposed to the cold air. Skin pure white unmarried by any mark or blemish.</p>
<p>"This is your punishment Soren remember." He brought the fire prod close to her face. The smell of flesh filled the room that'll make any man sick. Her screams buried in the boy's mind, it was unbearable for him. Soren looked away from it only to be forced to watch by Aaravos. The startouched elf cast a spell on the boy making him unable to look away nor blink. Skin once pure now marked by scars and blood. "These won't go away that easy, that's why I love blessed silver for punishments."</p>
<p>The screams became silent, her blood stained the floor and cooled the fire prod. When it finally ended it was all too much for him. The spell and chains fell, he rushed towards his sister holding her against himself whispering sweet words. "Is-is it over?" She begged.</p>
<p>The boy looked down at his sister's condition. Three Mark's on her right cheek, along with a long gash that came across the upper left side of her forehead down across the bridge of her nose. A scar ran deep on her left cheek to see teeth. The marks on her upper body were different, a large gash marked diagonally across her left breast making it look like cooked meat. Many tally marks small and large, short and long. The silver fire prod was planted in her chest where her undead heart rested.</p>
<p>(Gore warning over)</p>
<p>"Yes my dear. I'm glad you both learn your lessons. Now get cleaned up we'll be leaving soon." He left the two alone in the room.</p>
<p>"That was quite a performance."</p>
<p>The Count looked at the fallen star. "I aim to please myself. How are our two guests going along."</p>
<p>"It seems our captain pledges himself to you to help out with our Evenere problem." Callum nodded to the elf to continue. "But it seems like our little guardian refuses to cooperate. By the stars let's say you'll be needed for this."</p>
<p>"Any word from our black knight."</p>
<p>"Last I heard the siege of Lux Aurea begins today."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Where's my sister?" A slim and imposing sunfire elf named Khessa, a elf with dark brown skin, yellow eyes and ash-blonde hair that fades into darker orange tips. She wore a large golden crown upon her head, robes colored white and gold, as well as a short golden cape.</p>
<p>"We haven't heard from her your majesty." Her patience was running thin.</p>
<p>"Prepare a search party-" A guard burst into the room.</p>
<p>"Your majesty your sister has been spotted outside the city with a human."</p>
<p>"Bring her to me."</p>
<p>"But your majesty-"</p>
<p>"But What!" Her temper reached its end, but the guard stood his ground.</p>
<p>"She….she's-" The sound of something large being dragged and thumping against the stairs filled the air. Each thump the tension around them grew, the guard became paler for each thump growing closer and louder something the queen saw. Something was amiss. Soon a figure made it the top and she wished her sister was missing or dead.</p>
<p>A dark knight walked towards the throne, her armor black as shadows except the golden crown that belonged to her sister rested on the head of her helmet. The jagged hole in her helmet only showed a lone red eye glaring at the queen. A whip in one hand and on the other hand she held a rope that was attached to the former golden knight her sister general Janai naked as the day she was born. Her palms nailed into the large cross. Her legs wobbled as they held her and the crosses weight together. Her skin riddled with scars from the whip, bruises from countless beatings, and blood rolling down her skin as sweat. She looked up at her sister, her eyes begging for release. "Sis-" The sound of whip meeting flesh silenced any words from her. Her screams filled the air as blood splattered on the floor. She fell on her knees begging for the whipping to stop. On the tenth strike the guards charged at the dark knight.</p>
<p>She pulled her hand back and moved to strike as any snake. The whip struck an elf across the bridge of his nose, he stumbled back and fell to the floor. With the same movement she moved with the whip as if it was a ballroom dance, and struck another elf across his bottom jaw. With a final strike the whip coiled around the Queen's neck, and with a slight tug the black knight pulled the Queen towards her claiming Khessa as her prisoner. The rest stood back unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>"I call for judgement." Confusing all in the room. Only the queen answered.</p>
<p>"Why?" Confused by these turn of events. Why would a human ask for judgement after enslaving her sister killed two of her guards and holding her as a hostage?</p>
<p>"For all to see who you really are elf. Just like me, except you take pleasure in it."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Then let us begin our judgment for all to see."</p>
<hr/>
<p>In front of the palace</p>
<hr/>
<p>All within Lux Aurea stood before the palace to see the human's and the Queen's judgment. Both stood in front of one another, both with one hand holding the same orb of light. "Let judgement be your undoing." Unfazed by her words the black knight stared at her then towards the orb.</p>
<p>"Then you need to look into a mirror. Let us stare into the light and show all that we have nothing to hide your majesty."</p>
<p>Both starred as the brightness of the light as it grew. It was too much for everyone else that they closed their eyes only to hear the screaming of a woman. As the brightness dimmed they looked to see a pile of ashes where the queen once stood, and the black knight stood with the orb in her hand. She turned towards the crowd with a single red eye.</p>
<p>"People of Lux Aurea it seems that your people of government are not as pure as you were taught to believe, because of this the Muzigais Empire extends an olive branch to you for peace." She extends her hand towards the crowd.</p>
<p>"Why should we trust you?" The crowd parted ways and a little child stood before the knight. "What if you lie to us?"</p>
<p>"Then I wouldn't be speaking with you now would I, cause like you I have people who I care and love for." Clouds of smoke filled the sky blocking out the sun. "Please." A large shadow latched on to the golden statue of Aditi causing it to topple over. As the dust settled a large bat-like creature stood upon the fallen statue. The creature descended from its perch and stalked towards the little girl. As it slowly approached her the creature began to change into a man, into the Count.</p>
<p>He stood before the little girl with a grin plastered across his face. "I suggest you take her offer."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aaravos</p>
<hr/>
<p>The smell of salt water was erased by the smell of smoke and blood. The water is no longer blue but red. Creatures from the land, air, and sea feasted upon the corpses of dead men. "The beauty of life never ceases to amaze me. This scene makes it look like we're in another world don't you agree, captain." He gestured to the black sky and red sea to the captain.</p>
<p>"I be sure 'tis worth a thousand words." He stopped reminding the elf that he was blind. "We should see if th' remainin' pockets o' resistance are finished."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and breathed in and opened his eyes. "No I think we're done here, come along now."</p>
<p>"I've been meanin' t' ask but wha' do ye stand fer? Wha' makes ye Aaravos? Cause from th' way ye natter leads me t' believe that ye're up t' somethin' more." The elf in question stopped his movements letting the blind man walk a few steps in front of him. He started to chuckle which turned into laughter.</p>
<p>"Ah, forgive me my blind friend. It's just I'm a person looking for what's right, to do what is necessary for the path of humanity. I am a God making paradise, just chiseling out the final pieces of this world."</p>
<p>"Sounds t' me like ye wants t' play God. Ye can nah change th' way o' life. Thar's a reason why-" He lost his words as Aaravos grabbed his collar and lifted him up. The elf's lips ghosted near his ear.</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn! Why because there is no God! We are God! If he did then why has he forsaken us! We are the masters of our own destiny!" He released the man causing him to fall on the sandy ground, and started to chuckle again. "If he were real then we wouldn't be here now would we." He walked away from the captain and continued towards their destination.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Night</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Care for a lime first time writing one)</p>
<p>Pain that's all she could remember for the past few days. Her pride, city, sister, and her former life no longer exist. Her mistress, a monster in the form of a woman, at least that's what she tells herself day in and out. Caring for her troops as if she was human. The fools probably don't realize the real danger in the form of their general.</p>
<p>"Come my little blackbird your mistress needs you." She stood naked before her mistress waiting for her to begin to remove her uniform. "I'm waiting blackbird." She can tell that her mistress was grinning behind her helmet. She watched the red eye as she removed her helmet. First a waterfall of black hair fell out of her helmet, it was long enough to reach her shoulders. Soon pale white skin greeted her with that smug smile, not a single blemish all except for a single scar on her right cheek looks to be burned.</p>
<p>"You're doing well blackbird. Go on." She began to remove her uniform's straps and buttons. Soon the last strap was undone; she caught a glimpse of white skin in the opening of her shirt. Before she could remove the shirt her mistress grabbed her hands. "Remove the boots." She did as she was told on her knees pulling on the laces of her boots allowing her to pull her foot out slowly in front of her all while her heart was racing. Why was she feeling this way for her of all people? A human, the murder of her sister, and the one who destroyed her life is seducing her an elf!</p>
<p>As soon as she removed her mistress's socks she walked towards the bed. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. She removed her belt and began to pull her pants down. Janai could only stare as this temptress. Soon her pants slide down past her waist and she can see what most men would die for as she bends over. A round bubble butt, a pair of muscular thighs, and a pair of lips that she could see as her mistress bent more forward. She looked up and blushed realizing that her mistress was staring at her causing her to look away and blush, but she looked in the corner of her eye as the woman began to stand back up slowly. She walked towards the bed with a slow pace as her hips swayed and the undead knew she was watching. She stood before the bed and turned on her heels to the elf striking a pose. She turned her body a bit to the side and slightly arch her back, her legs appeared to be longer and her bum appeared to be more rounder, more plumper by the Gods her poor heart can't take much more. Next was her last piece of clothing, her loose shirt. Amaya locked eyes with the elf. "You know what to do." Janai's heart was beating against her chest as she walked towards her mistress.</p>
<p>She stood before her and with her bandaged hands she reached for her mistress's shirt and began to pull it away. Her B cup breast stood in the cold air, her nipel stood out hard, a sign that she was enjoying herself. Many scars littered her skin all from fights against elves, the marks of a worrier. When the task was finished she pulled away, but before she could her hands were seized. Her mistress began to undo the bandages until raw flesh was exposed.</p>
<p>She brought her lips to the wound and saw Amaya begin to sink a fang into the wound and drag it along to open the wound. Blood began to pool in Janai's palm and she started to lick the blood like a cat (if you don't get the reference oh well). A blush started to take a toll on the both of them. "More…" She shoved Janai into the bed she looked up at Amaya and saw her eyes glowing molten gold with black slits. "More…" She began to crawl over the elf and dragged her tongue across every scar that marked her skin, opening the wounds letting blood flow forth and stained the two and the bed.</p>
<p>Janai couldn't think straight, the burning sensation of her body clashing against the coldness of her mistress's tongue and body, by the Gods. She reached her neck and began to suck Janai moaned by the pleasure. "They'll never help you blackbird." She licks the jugular. "Because I'm your one and only Goddess." She licks again. "So stay with me. I could've killed you but here you are, but….you better choose carefully 'cause I'm capable." She growls. "Of anything and everything. Make me your one and only." She kisses her on the cheek. "But don't." She looks at her in the eyes. "Make me your enemy." She leans in close until their lips ghosted over one another. "It's a yes or a no no maybe. Cause once you're mine." Janai looked up and saw her mistress's eyes begin to glow gold. <strong>"There's no going back."</strong></p>
<p>(Lime over)</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Palace</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I hope you know what you're doing Aaravos." He questioned the startouched elf.</p>
<p>"Of course, have I ever doubted you, my lord?" They walked towards the source of the sunfire elves. He raised his hands to the orb of light and spoke the language of the ancients. Soon the light started to diminish leaving a black sphere in its place. The city darkened further as the clouds of smoke blocked what little sunlight was left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<p>The Border</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Come on Ezran we're almost at the border!" She started to jog ahead of the group.</p>
<p>"Hold on Rayla running with Bait isn't easy you know." The boy tried to catch up with the elf. She stopped and waited for the boy to catch up.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry sometimes I forget that you're just a kid sometimes."</p>
<p>The boy pouted. "I'm gonna be ten years old."</p>
<p>She chuckled at his antics. "Oh course you are kid."</p>
<p>"You know you're like the big sister I've never had y'know."</p>
<p>"Aww, that's nice Ezran. Maybe I can make fun of you when you have a crush on a girl."</p>
<p>"No way girls are gross!"</p>
<p>"But I'm a girl."</p>
<p>"Well ya but your Rayla." Before she could say anything the sound of thunder filled the air.</p>
<p>"We should look for shelter. Come on."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Team Soren</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey Corvus, anything yet." The tracker looked at the blonde man.</p>
<p>"They're close."</p>
<p>"Finally let's get this over with." The tracker stopped the boy. "What?"</p>
<p>"Don't underestimate them again. The Count doesn't give a third chance without a price."</p>
<p>"I-I know." He nodded to Soren and took off leaving him alone with his sister.</p>
<p>"It's alright sorbear we'll get them."</p>
<p>He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I know." He looked at her marked face. "Does it hurt?" He reached for her wounded left cheek. The wound rotting away unable to heal, her teeth exposed to the world for all to see. She reached for his hand and pulled it away from her.</p>
<p>"I'm hideous aren't I. You don't have to lie to me Sor-Bear." The boy in question stared at his sister as she answered him.</p>
<p>"Shut up." This confused the girl.</p>
<p>"What?" She was afraid that she pushed him away over the edge.</p>
<p>"Even I know that I'm an idiot but now it looks like you're the idiot. Do you want to know why? Simple me. Why? Cause I don't care what you, dad, mom, or the world thinks about you. It doesn't take a mage to figure that out. I really do care about you. That's why I fell for you." She looked away hiding her blush. "See there's the Claudia I love so much, now come here and give your big bear a hug." He held out his arms waiting for her.</p>
<p>"I'm such an idiot." She walked towards him.</p>
<p>"But you're my idiot." She smacked his arm.</p>
<p>"That's my line, now come here." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his on her hips. Their lips locked with one another moaning out the other's name. Their hands started to map out their bodys soon started to fumble with the buttons and belts only for a cough to break them from their heated moment. They turned and looked towards the sound of the interruption. Corvus stood afar with his arms crossed and a smug smile.</p>
<p>"Good you're done. I hope you two don't do that in front of the prince, now come along." The two blushing young adults followed the tracker into the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day</p>
<p>Rayla's group</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>"What are you doing?"</strong> The dragon leaned closer.</p>
<p>"Seeking passage, your majesty." Rayla hoped that Sol would let them pass through unharmed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I may be blind but I know how to count so tell me, where's your group and why have you brought a human here of all places."</strong>
</p>
<p>"There have been some complications in the mission and-" Before she could finish explaining Sol Regem came close suddenly and sniffed the group.</p>
<p><strong>"I smell death. No I smell...the undead. Now where's Dracula!" </strong>Smoke puffed from his nose, a sign that she knew he was at his limit.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know where he is-"</p>
<p><strong>"Liiieeess!"</strong> He gathered some air and his scales started to glow.</p>
<p>She turned and ran towards Ezran and grabbed the boy. "We need to get away from here!" The sound of a roaring fire grew louder from behind them. She saw a creavess but it was too far. "Ezran go!" She tossed the two princes and Bait towards the creavess, while she threw herself in the opposite direction letting the fire miss her.</p>
<p>As the smoke cleared she looked around to see the four gone from her sight. A shadow loomed over her along with a growl that vibrated the ground. Even without his eyes she can tell he was staring at her soul. <strong>"Where. Is. He."</strong> Yet she remained silent, she didn't know why she was defending the Count. <strong>"The boy tainted your soul. Tell me and-"</strong></p>
<p>"No." He leaned in closer. She could see the dragon's teeth and the heat of the fire building up in his throat.</p>
<p><strong>"So be it." </strong>She saw it all happening as slow as time allowed her to see. His maw opening and the fire flowing as a river reaching out to her.</p>
<p>"Sntav islegnaf!" Water burst from the ground and consumed the two and only steam filled Sol Regem's jaws. The beast fought against the water that consumed him. Rayla swam towards the outskirts of the orb of water that trapped the two of them, but with Sol Regem throwing himself to and fro it was impossible. She tried but she was pulled back by the beast causing a current he was making by tossing himself, until the dragon's scales started to glow and the water started to steam, boil and bubble.</p>
<p>Before she could be boiled like a vegetable a metal chain wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the water prison. She gasped when she was finally out of the water. "Easy there your highness."</p>
<p>"Corvus hurry up already!" They looked towards the blonde knight and saw Sol broke free from the water and blasted flames at him. "Anytime now!" The blonde knight called out to the tracker as he held off the flames that came from the sun dragon as Claudia prepared another spell of water.</p>
<p><strong>"You'll all burn!" </strong>The dragon lunged at the siblings only to be yanked back by Corvus who had his chains wrapped around the dragon's neck slowly having his feet being dragged in the dirt. Sol grabbed the chains and pulled the tracker towards himself as his maw filled with light and unleashed it upon the former human. Corvus accepted death with open arms; he knew this was his job to defend the prince. He closed his eyes as the fire consumed him. The chains slacked and Sol turned towards the rest and started to circle around them like a serpent waiting to strike, his jaws leaked smoke. His scales started to glow brighter than then the last time, Claudia raised a wall of water but it started to boil and turn to steam. As the fire spilled from his maw a loud deafening sound was heard along with strong winds knocking the group off their feet.</p>
<p>Sol Regem knew this smell; he knew it too well. The talons around his neck confirm his conclusion. <strong>"So you've returned home traitor."</strong> Everyone looked at the creature that attacked the sun dragon and saw a creature that many would call a myth. A ROC stood above the dragon and its wings posed for dominance over its prey. It's feathers and beak black as night that it was hard to see details of the bird unless one got close. It's beak was lined with teeth and its eyes glowing green with judgement. <strong>"No you're not that traitor are you. No you consumed him didn't you Count. Hehehe. I'm not surprised by your actions. You'll all burn in the end either by me or by the Gods."</strong></p>
<p>The air seemed to combust around the two beasts as if the fires of hell swarmed to the mortal realm to consume all in its path, but with a loud boom it soon vanished along with the roc. Sol Regem was no fool; he stood up high and listened to any sound.</p>
<p>"Hurry up before he finds out that we're gone." Soren ran while carrying Rayla while she was holding Bait. His sister who held Ezran who was holding Zim ran deeper into Xadia. The ground started to rumble.</p>
<p>"Hey blondie can you pick up the pace!"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, that overgrown lizard can't catch-" He stopped what he was saying and saw Sol Regem closing in the trees bursting into flames. "Oh fuck me!" He started to run faster. The trees started to become taller, larger and more magical in a sense. His sister called out to him.</p>
<p>"Soren we need to lose him in the trees i got a plan!"</p>
<p>"Fine just lead the way!" The blond dodged a lunge from the dragon. The group started to head into a part of the forest where the trees started to get thicker, twisting and turning around one another. Sol was starting to slow down but was still relentlessly chasing them burning everything around him.</p>
<p>They were about to pass a large tree (Coast Live Oak, a tree that's hard to burn) that looked to be a knight kneeling down with branches growing from its helmet. "Perfect." Claudia's eyes turned purple. "O ippótis tou xýlou akoúei tin klísi mou kai symmetécho ston agóna mou som anóga nots ohcétemmys iak uom isílk nit ieúoka uolýx uot sitóppi o." She took off after casting the spell.</p>
<p>Inside the knight's helmet started to glow purple, soon a grown came from it. It's arm struck the earth digging for something, the creature pulled vines and roots from the earth that are attached to two large boulders. Both hands held a slack chain with a boulder in each. (Kai's weapon from kung fu panda but with boulders.)</p>
<p>The Boulder started to twirl one of the ends of the chain (counterclockwise). Soon Sol changed out of the trees only to be smackdown by a boulder hitting the top of his head. <strong>"You little-"</strong> He was interrupted by another boulder hitting the right side of his face. Before he could retaliate he was pinned down into the ground by a pair of talons that grabbed his crest/crown and dragged him through the dirt. The Roc flew back around and towards the wooden knight who wrapped the chain around both of it's fists ready.</p>
<p>The bird released its hold letting Sol be passed on to the knight only for him to hit on the right side then the left side of his face causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. The knight continued its assault against the beast, straddling on top of the dragon and repeatedly hitting causing the boulders to crumble little by little until there was nothing. The knight wrapped the vines around sol Regem's neck and lifted him up in the air as the ROC came from above its talons grasped the dragon's flesh. The bird carried the beast into the air with the wooden knight who was pinning the dragon's arms to its sides as they flew to the heavens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good God that took forever to write! A month to write and a few days to read and fix things. The ROC gave me an idea but I'll never tell.</p>
<p>I don't know how Claudia x Soren came to be, it just felt right to me like it just happened, but that's just my opinion, you don't have to read those parts. (Reminds me of that guy in game of thrones who kissed his mom and he was crying about it to his friend and he was like "and?" Hahaha.)</p>
<p>The rayllum is coming, my readers have faith in me. Callum and Aaravos in this story are almost similar in what they want….to make paradise.</p>
<p>Hoped you'd enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>Spells used:</p>
<p>Veggr ór vatn - wall of water (Icelandic)</p>
<p>Fangelsi vatns - water prison (Icelandic)</p>
<p>O ippótis tou xýlou akoúei tin klísi mou kai symmetécho ston agóna mou - knight of wood hear my call and join my fight (Greek)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion, Secrets, and War Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunion, Secrets, and War Preparations</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Author notes: I think there's only two more chapters left in this, maybe a third who knows.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Blackbird </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>is another word for black if you get what I'm saying.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I see Callum as well here ya go: When you cry, he cries. When you laugh, he laughs. When you ask him who he is, he says, "You know." Even when these are many.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<hr/>
<p>She heard stories from Runaan that Lux Aurea was a city that never sleeps, the city of gold, but now it was all just a dream. Clouds of smoke filled the sky and the orb of light that gave sunfire elves strength was gone. It seemed the city was in eternal darkness as if the sun never touched this part of the continent. As they walked through the city she saw both humans and elves socializing together a little shaken but still calm. Some stopped and looked at her group, soon the whispering started.</p>
<p>"The Count's wife."</p>
<p>"Look it's the Thunder's son."</p>
<p>"Look it's the daughter of the traitors that left the prince alone unguarded."</p>
<p>"Why her?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't look much to me, sure she got an ass but I'm sure he prefers both a bottom and a nice top!"</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"She's not Queen material I mean look at her." She closed her eyes as they continued to the palace.</p>
<p>"Look at her covered in filth. I bet she eats like she was born in a barn."</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"He'll never love her." She tried to ignore them but it was hopeless.</p>
<p>"I heard she was banished from her village." She hoped they were lying.</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Hey Rayla."</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Traitor." A whisper that haunted her the most.</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Traitor."</p>
<p>"Traitor." A hand reached towards her.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She swung her arm out to strike only to hit something solid. Pain is the only thing that registered in her mind. She looked up to see what she hit and saw that her fist connected to the left side of Callum's face. Blood flowed from his grinning face, his eyes filled with lust.</p>
<p>Before she could pull her hand back and apologize the Count seized her hand and pulled it close to his mouth. His tongue dragged across her skin, passed along each finger and knuckle licking up every smug and drop of blood on her hand. The cooling sensation of his tongue clashed with the heat of her skin, causing her to blushed at such actions, yet here they were seen by everyone that was around. She wished this was over already, but she was wrong. He dragged his tongue beyond her wrist pulling her in just like her blush spreading across her face. Her eyes followed his tongue as it tasted her flesh, as his fangs grazed her skin wanting to pierce her skin.</p>
<p>His other hand caressed the right side of her face, the cool feeling felt nice against her red face. He came closer to her neck, his cool breath caressing her through her clothing. "You taste so delectable my mistress." He sucks against her pulse, as she holds her moans back realizing that people around them were still watching. Lust and blushes filled the crowd.</p>
<p>"Callum." He drags his tongue against said pulse.</p>
<p>"Yyeesss." She knew he was doing it on purpose and he knows it.</p>
<p>"P-Privacy please." His cold tongue flicked her ear.</p>
<p>"Oh but I love the attention don't you? Letting everyone see that I own you, love you, to let them know who can please you as such, and who makes me do such things in public." His hands moved from her hips to her round ass and squeezed it causing her to moan and blush. She bit her lip to silence her moans until it started to bleed which caused him to snap. His lips locked with her's, with blood being passed between the two. "So sweet with a hint of some tang to it." She tried to back away but it caused him to become more aggressive. "Very bold of you my dear, the blood that I crave so much and you spill it right before me. I guess some privacy is in order." Bat-like wings stretched out around the two and the both of them took off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Former Queens room)</p>
<p>(Lime)</p>
<hr/>
<p>All she knew was how hot it was under her clothes and Callum's cold hands touching her skin. "Baby, I'm gonna be preying on you tonight." He pulled on her light armor until it gave way and tossed to the side. "You think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles." His hands started to pull her uniform apart. "So if you run it's not enough. You're still in my head forever stuck." Soon her supple curves were exposed to Callum. She turned away from his gaze blushing.</p>
<p>"You're lying. I'm not that attractive." He grabbed her chin and turned her attention back towards him, his eyes glowed green lust clashing with violet.</p>
<p>"I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up. But tonight just you and I will act just like lovers, like animals." He kissed her, both tongues battled one another but soon Callum withdrew and started kissing her skin the lower he went towards her legs. "Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie." Kissed her neck. "Because you can't deny, ny ny ny." Kissed each breast causing her to moan. As he started to pass her bellybutton she became nervous shifting her hips but Callum held them in place. He looked up at her and smiled. "It's ok trust me you'll love this." He kissed her thigh as she started to relax and slowly opened to him with each kiss. A small patch of platinum hair rested above her folds that were wet from what has happened so far by their actions.</p>
<p>"I-I never got the time to shave okay." She blushed and closed her legs but Callum kept them apart and looked at her.</p>
<p>"I've never said I didn't like it." Her heart was racing as his tongue came close to her flower. She covered her mouth to hold her moans as he tasted her nectar. "You taste so sweet."</p>
<p>"Sh-Shut up-" He gave her folds a deep lick while looking at her gasping for air. She looked back down and blushed as he was leaning over her with his body exposed to her. A small amount of muscle mass but still fit like the blonde knight, but not to fit. Scars littered his body from many battles. She raised her hand and traced one of them feeling the cold soft texture.</p>
<p>"These scars tell a story. A story of my sacrifices for the ones I love." He took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing each knuckle while looking deep into her violet eyes. "That moment when your blood awoke me back from my slumber I saw your life before my eyes, so much suffering, sorrow, and loneliness. Forgive me for the trouble that I've caused you." Tears started to spill. "I love you! I-I truly do and if you don't love me then I'll leave you be, but I'll still give you a hand in what your heart desires." His vision started to get bleary as more tears started to spill.</p>
<p>She looked at the Count, no the young man that was alone for so long. A man who suffered so much to gain what he wanted only to lose it all in the end. The monster that everyone fears is nothing more than a scared child. She reached out to take his face in her hands and his eyes showed a broken man. She wiped his tears away and waited for him to stop. "Are you done?" He nodded. "Good. Now no more crying my sad prince. You've suffered enough you can't go through this by yourself you got Ezran, his aunt, and me." He smiled. "Now come on let's get some sleep." He started to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Of course my mistress." He dodged a pillow.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say dork knight." He gasped dramatically.</p>
<p>"My pride...it's wounded. How could my love do such a thing." He was yanked back into the sheets.</p>
<p>"Oh yes it was my plan all along Count. Hahaha." The two continued to laugh and cuddle unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Somewhere in the palace</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You know we have sometime for ourselves sis. No, that sounds too cheesy." Soren paced back and forth in front of Claudia's room. "Hey sis I was around and I was hoping that you may want to hang out for some time. Fuck come on! What's wrong with me! I'm Soren the great, the guy that can do anything, but yet I can't ask my sis out."</p>
<p>"Out for what?"</p>
<p>"Sweet mercy!" He turned to his sister. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She pouted.</p>
<p>"Oh well that's just mean. Maybe I should just go to my room and call it a night." She strolled past her brother only for her hand to be seized. She looked at her brother in rage waiting for an answer as he scratched the back of his neck and started to blush.</p>
<p>"L-Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, but…"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I-I. Fuck! Do...Do y-you want to hangout later tomorrow?...L-Look I'm not the most romantic person but I want this to work okay. I understand if you're uncomfortable-"</p>
<p>"Soren."</p>
<p>"Yes?" He stopped rambling and looked at his sister fearing that he was going too fast.</p>
<p>"You should act more like a dork more often it suits you." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "See you tomorrow Sor-Bear looking forward to it." She closed the door leaving him in the hall frozen in place with a lipstick mark on his lips. He started to chuckle and walk away only to stop and look back at his sister's door.</p>
<p>"Hey I'm not a dork!" Her door opened.</p>
<p>"But you're my dorky bear." She gave a cute pout at her brother.</p>
<p>"Fine." He blushed and turned away. "I'm your dorky bear." Cause her eyes to sparkle.</p>
<p>"Yay! Boop!" She boopped his nose and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>"Fufufu I still got it." He dragged his hand through his hair. "Ssssmoken!" He straightens his outfit and walks away unaware that his sister's door was cracked open with her watching.</p>
<p>"Fufufu, still a dork but my dork."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ad perpetuam visio electri (gave the volcano a name since there was no name for it.)</p>
<p>Sol Regem's lair</p>
<hr/>
<p>The volcano was a source of energy for sunfire dragons, where dragon armor was forged, scrapped and now fuels the river that separates the continent only few guard the secret forge.</p>
<p>The ancient doors were knocked over by a raging beast. The guards fled from the beast as it came closer to the source of the forge. <strong>"Caminus where are you! I need assistance!"</strong> The beast plopped down on the floor resting as a sunfire elf came in.</p>
<p>"My it must be the end if the famed Sol Regem came to me for armor. I thought a dragon of your stature would find those who use such things as lesser beasts." Sol dragged his head towards the elf growling with anger.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Enough! Now I have but a request for you Caminus."</strong>
</p>
<p>"And what is this request that you have in mind?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Palace</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So I finally get to meet the infamous mistress Rayla that staked the Count's heart a second time." She looked at the startouched elf that towered over her with his golden eyes filled with mischief studied her as a serpent that circled its prey. "I'm quite simply honored to meet a stunning woman such as yourself." He held out his hand towards Rayla. Her training from Runaan kept blaring in her mind to walk away from this shifty person. She forced a smile and reached for his hand.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet a stranger such as yourself, care to discuss." As she retracted her hand the older elf tightened his grip and pulled her close to him and his lips ghosted along her knuckles. Gold clashed with violet, eyes of mischief clashed with rage.</p>
<p>"The pleasures all mine my dear, but where are my manners allow me to introduce myself as the Count's second in command when he's not around." He leans closer to her, close enough for skins of white and purple touched. "Aaravos and I do hope that there won't be any <em>problems </em>between us Rayla." She would say the star night skin, white grinning smile, and soothing voice would've fooled anyone even her if it wasn't for the eyes. The eyes of mischief.</p>
<p>"I do hope so now I believe I need to see Callum." She stepped around the elf and continued to walk away from him.</p>
<p>"Please live a bit longer this time little luna. Fufufu." She turned around to address him only to find herself alone in the hall, but she knew she was never alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Markets</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So what do you have planned for us on this date." She jabbed at the blonde knight causing him to blush.</p>
<p>"I really don't know. To be honest I didn't plan this far." She pinched her nose and sighed.</p>
<p>"And once again I have to save you-"</p>
<p>"Look I'm new to this as much as you so can we agree that we don't know what we're doing and just enjoy today."</p>
<p>"Alright lead the way."</p>
<p>The two walked around the markets seeing such products and foods they would've never seen in their lifetime. From turtleducks and snàgaire do-fhaicsinneach as exotic pets to magic objects such as carpets that fly and some winged shoes. Enjoying foods as pop tarts (Xadian jelly tarts you know Coke v. Pepsi) and sunfire spicy candies. We meet back to our turtleducks with Soren having a burned tongue and Claudia being…. Claudia.</p>
<p>"Fufufu. Told you that you shouldn't try those candies."</p>
<p>"I thought that since we're dead and all that it wouldn't hurt me and I didn't leave empty handed." The knight held up a sack of coins in front of her.</p>
<p>"Idiot." He kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"Your idiot you mean." She shoved him.</p>
<p>"Fufufu. Whatever."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Palace training yard</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Callum?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to see how well you can hold against me."</p>
<p>"Why you already know how I fight. So why?"</p>
<p>"Simple really." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you didn't let me finish explaining." Pecks her pouting lips. "You'll fight me but your partners are behind that door." The door was part of an armory that was at the edges of the training yard. "Now off you go get acquainted with your new team." She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What's the catch?" He gasped at her accusation.</p>
<p>"Oh you wound me so my fair maiden." She slapped his shoulder and walked towards the armory. As she reached the door she could feel Callum's eyes on her knowing that he was grinning. She started to push against the doors.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Earlier</p>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Palace</p>
<p>Throne room</p>
<hr/>
<p>She knew she was free as the ceiling was something new than the endless dark void, and the cold stone floor. As her light blue eyes focused she can tell that by the style of room that she was in Lux Aurea. She looked around for signs of anyone in the room for her luck was on her side as she spotted someone. "Lain!" Tiadrin slowly stood on her wobbly legs as she made her way towards her husband. She stood before and nudged his shoulder. "Lain get up my heart." Soon orange eyes opened and he started to rise letting his short messy hair sweep over his right eye.</p>
<p>"Tiadrin uhh, what the bloody hell happened?" She looked around the room to find the dark sorcerer only to find him missing and a human sitting on the throne.</p>
<p>"I think he'll know what's going on." The two elves walked towards the throne, but as they got closer the atmosphere started to become cold.</p>
<p>"Good evening my friends." He took in his stepmother's appearance, hair kept in a wavy bob. She also has a slender figure and is shorter than her daughter. As their eyes locked she glared at him. "Hahaha oh now none of that stuff. You know if I didn't know you were my lover's mother then I'd 've mistaken you two as sisters." He stood and walked towards the two. "Of course a beautiful daughter would come from a beautiful mother." He reached out for her hand only for it to be cut off by a blade she kept hidden in her sleeve. "I see where she gets her temper from." Looks at Lain and grins. "Must be wild at night am I right." Both husband and wife blushed. Only the wife recovered and pulled her fist back.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" He was knocked off his feet from her hit.</p>
<p>"Hahaha! Oh I like you already." She launched herself at him while he was getting to his feet with the hidden dagger aiming for his heart only for her to phase right through. She looked around in confusion. "Oh don't worry I know what it's like to lose to an unknown force, but I won't let her die that I can promise you."</p>
<p>She still kept her stance looking around for any sign of him until she saw him sitting on the throne eyes hidden from view. She dashed towards him up the steps. Victory was in her grasp; it seemed easy to easy. Her blade almost tasted the flesh of its kill only for its master to be held in place by pieces of earth. She looked back at the mage before her. "This is low even for you!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Lemon/Rape)</p>
<hr/>
<p>"No this is." She heard Lain called out. She looked towards her lover in confusion only to see his image change into the Count. "Funny how the life of your lover is in your hands and you have butter fingers. Hahaha." She looked back to see her target and was shocked to see Lain that her blade was going to pierce. Callum was enjoying his step family that he didn't react when Tiadrin threw the blade and pierced his heart. "Oh, I'm flattered my dear." A voice ghosted near her ear and soon his hands started exploring her body causing her to grasp in shock. "Oh my, does my little guard like being touched in front of her lover? What naughty elf, bad mommy. Fufufu."</p>
<p>She looked back at Lain to find him out cold. She gasped as Callum's hand found it's way past the waistline of her uniform. "La-!" His hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.</p>
<p>"Now, none of that we wouldn't want your lover to see how much of a whore you are now would we." His middle finger penetrated her folds before she could answer. "Oh what a nice tight cunt you got mommy. Tell me does daddy not help you anymore be honest you can tell me." She glared at the mage with hatred. Hatred for being in such a position, but her anger was slowly becoming pleasure. "My are you enjoying yourself?" She glared at him again but was broken when he shoved two more fingers in her flower. His speed started to pick up, her mind started to go blank and moans started to spill out. "What a bad mommy cheating on your husband. I wonder what your daughter would say? You a dragon guard now nothing more than a whore of an elf so go on cum, cum for me little guard." He shoved his fingers as deep as he could and she came undone.</p>
<p>"Aaahhhh!" Her mind was shattered by the orgasm that she didn't register herself being placed down on the ground. She looked up at the Count and saw him licking his fingers.</p>
<p>"Like mother like daughter with the same taste as well I might add. Now I hope you're ready for more my sweet." Her rage turned to discuss and fear she tried to turn around to get away from Callum but her legs were still weak from the orgasm. His hands grabbed her hips and dragged her closer and started to pull on the lower part of her uniform.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off of me you monster!" She tried to get the man off of her but the Count's hold was too strong. Her struggling stopped as he slammed one of his fists beside her head. She whimpered as she turned around and looked up at Callum to see his eyes covered by his hair.</p>
<p>He pulled his head back allowing his hair to move away from his eyes. His eyes were pitched black with only a vibrant green slit. He lowered his head to her in a way that she swore she saw a snake. His lips were close enough that they ghosted her ear. <strong>"It seems that I have your </strong><em><strong>attention."</strong></em>She whimpered in fear. <strong>"Tell me something my sweet little elf. Am I a monster?"</strong> She refused to answer which caused him to slam his fists again. <strong>"Answer me!"</strong> She still refused to answer. His breathing was against her neck where her pulse lies. She was unaware of what happened next as his fangs sank into her tender flesh, and his cock stretched her walls both causing her to gasp at the combined sensations.</p>
<p>She started to feel the touch of death's cold hands as Callum drank from her, her lower abdomen was in pain from the sudden intrusion. She should be fighting back, screaming, yet she could not her strength leaving her as pleasure wrapped its hands around her. Soon moans of pleasure spilled forth as time passed by for the two of them.</p>
<p>Callum withdrew his fangs but continued ravaging her pussy. <strong>"Mmmm. I like this side of you my dear, tell me are you starting to like this?"</strong> She glared at him in the corner of her eye. <strong>"Fufufu, oh don't be like that. You should be more honest like your body."</strong> She continued to glare. <strong>"I know that look and I love it and I'll enjoy breaking it."</strong></p>
<p>"Shut up!" She turned around and bit down on his neck breaking skin. Lukewarm blood filled her mouth she tried to pull away but the Count held her in place forcing her to drink it.</p>
<p>"Yes drink my dear. Drink until you've gotten your fill." Was all she heard as gulp she took the more tired she became. "Now rest my dear. Rest." Soon sleep overwhelmed her and her vision turned black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(Lemon/Rape over)</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ad perpetuam visio electri</p>
<p>Sol Regem's lair</p>
<hr/>
<p>The smells of metal and fire filled the air as Sol stood near the forge feeling the heat of it as if it was nothing. "You should get your wounds checked my king before infection takes root." The dragon looked at the direction he heard Caminus.</p>
<p><strong>"No, as long as he walks among us I'll never rest."</strong> The sunfire elve rolled his eyes at the beast. <strong>"Do you have what I need?"</strong></p>
<p>"Yes, quite hard to find I might add by the way. Blessed gold and silver, lots of holy water and several sunfire primal stones, but the last one was difficult to say at least." He nodded towards the guard. He opened the doors to let a group of guards in that were dragging a human, a dark mage before the former king. "And one dark mage as you requested your majesty."</p>
<p>Sol came close to the human that the smell of death was the only thing that he could smell. <strong>"I should kill you now mortal but I have some use for you. For you see that i cannot see-"</strong></p>
<p>"What makes you think I'll help a monster like you, a monster that was going to kill innocent people, children even so tell me oh great dragon king do you deserve my help?" A roar was his only answer.</p>
<p>Sol Regem's jaws were close enough that he could feel the beasts rage. <strong>"You dare! You dare call me a monster when you humans are! I should-"</strong></p>
<p>"What kill me? Hahaha! We both know you need me you idiot. Why else would the mighty Sol Regem come to me a dark mage of all things? Oh how the mighty have fallen."</p>
<p><strong>"Are you done insulting like a child or are you going to do as I ask?"</strong> His patience was running thin with this mage.</p>
<p>"Fufufu, yes I do as long as you put up with your end of the bargain." If looks could kill the mage would've combust into flames with Sol Regem looking at him.</p>
<p><strong>"Then let us begin. Shall we."</strong> The dragon moved to let the human though into the other room. Which caused the man to grin.</p>
<p>"Yes let's, Mallory Persephone's the name."</p>
<p><strong>"I don't care."</strong> Yet the mage continued to grin.</p>
<p>"Party pooper no cake for you." The beast knew this was going to be a long day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ad perpetuam visio electri</p>
<p>Sol Regem's lair</p>
<p>Later on</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sirdenet suiuh silos a ihim seriv tu, em anas!" White was all he could see at first then color and blurry shapes soon his eyes focused on the room around him. "Welcome back to the land of the living my scaly friend." He turned towards the voice and saw the dark mage. Dressed in a plague doctor outfit. Seeing the lizards confusion he spoke. "Not something you'd expected to see now did you?" He turned his back towards the dragon. "I quite simply understand your reaction, I mean you were expecting an old and disgusting human, but not a bird. Hahaha. Ironic am I right?" The doctor saw his shadow growing darker. "Fufufu, I see. The world would be a better place without people like you."</p>
<p><strong>"The world needs me to exterminate pests like you!"</strong> The flames came forth from his maw and as a hand wrapped around the mage and consumed him.</p>
<p>"He said you'd say that." Before Sol could question him the flames consumed him along with his answers to Sol Regem's questions. As soon as the flames died out all that remained was a pile of ash.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ad perpetuam visio electri</p>
<p>Sol Regem's lair</p>
<p>Later on</p>
<hr/>
<p>Molten gold filled the molds, some molds were dipped into the holy water to cool. Elves pulled the chains hauling large pieces of golden armor dripping hot holy water moving towards the sun dragon.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for this?" Caminus questioned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Of course the world needs to be purified by these apes."</strong>
</p>
<p>"As you wish my king." He nodded towards his workers to lower the first of many pieces of armor. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as each piece of metal was put into place. As each sun primal stone was placed across the chest piece the more the armor glowed brighter as if Sol Regem became the sun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lux Aurea</p>
<p>Armory</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You've been awfully quiet Tiadrin care to discuss about it?" Tiadrin broke from her thoughts and looked at her lover.</p>
<p>"It's nothing Lain, just a headache it's nothing to worry about." He raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"If you say so just take it easy ok. It's been awhile since we've seen our daughter so try not to push yourself."</p>
<p>"Of course I just hope she was treated properly during our disappearance."</p>
<p>"Fufufu so do I-fuck!" She looked towards Lain to see his hand bleeding. "Looks like I still need some practice am I right?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The crimson liquid flowing from his hand was the only thing that she was focusing on. Soon the smell put her in a trance by the sweet temptation of said liquid. <em>"Take it!"</em> A voice spoken out. She looked around to see all around her was frozen in place. <em>"Take it! Drink the blood of life and become the night."</em></p>
<p>"I-I refuse!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fufufu. Say what you want, but I know the truth. You hunger for a taste. You wonder if it'll taste like the Count's blood."</em>
</p>
<p>"You lie! I would never say or think such things in my life!"</p>
<p><em>"Let's see then."</em> Before she could ask the voice what it meant time started to move again but she was watching it all happening.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Tiadrin are you alright?" He kneeled down in front of her and reached out for her. Her hair covered her face so he reached out to move it only for his injured hand to be seized by her. "Tiadrin?" The pressure on his hand increased to the point that it started to hurt. Then she started to whisper to him.</p>
<p><strong>"Ssshhh do you hear it?."</strong> He raised an eyebrow and listened around them unable to hear anything.</p>
<p>"What do you mean my love?" She leaned in close to his ear.</p>
<p><strong>"The beat of your heart."</strong> She licked his pulse causing him to shudder. <strong>"It callsss to meee."</strong> She pulled back.</p>
<p>Before he could ask what she meant she lunged at him and bit down on his shoulder causing him to shove her off. "What the hell Tiadrin?! What is the meaning of this?!" He looked at her for answers only to see two glowing blue eyes.</p>
<p><strong>"Fufufu. The meaning of all this? Well it's simple really. I'm being myself."</strong> She turned around away from her lover and held her arms out grinning in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"Tiadrin. Tiadrin lesson to me this isn't you and you know it."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Isn't it! I've never felt like this my entire life. Be one with the night my love."</strong>
</p>
<p>"No. That mage did something to you and it has something to do with our daughter doesn't it?"</p>
<p>She turned around towards him. <strong>"The only thing he did was show me what I can do, and I took his power, his offer, but you, you were the reason our daughter was all alone even before the coining. Now she doesn't know what it's like to have us in her life, to be loved by her mother and you took that away from us!"</strong></p>
<p>"I did what was right for her, for you, for us!" She looked at him for a moment and started to frown then smiled, and walked towards him with her head tilted and with a sway in her hips alluring her prey.</p>
<p><strong>"They say 'If you can't handle me at my worst then you can't handle me at my best,' I stuck with that saying for my whole life Lain, and it seems to me that well I'm sure you know what I mean."</strong> Her lover looked at her with disappointment. She stood before looking up at him waiting for an answer, but only got a fists. She looked up at him in shock.</p>
<p>He walked towards the weapons rack. "You're not well my love. I think you need some rest." She got back up and walked backwards to the otherside of the room. He turned back towards her and threw some hidden daggers at her only for her to dodge and hide in the shadows. "Come out Tiadrin you're not well!" His only answer was silence. He stood in the center of one of the many racks of blades looking at the shadows for movement. He saw something to his right and lunged at her only to hit a rat. Before he could pull his blade back a shadow tackled him to the ground. He shoved his opponent off only to be stabbed by her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry it has to be this way."</strong>
</p>
<p>"I know." A voice spoke behind her. She turned and saw Lain with his blade aimed at her back as the one below her disappeared. "It didn't have to be this way." She snarled at him with a venomous gaze.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"And let my daughter continue to suffer!? Hmm it seems like you're more of a monster then I."</strong>
</p>
<p>His eyes showed neutrality. "She'll never know what happened." The blade moved and met its target and the floor was dressed in red.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caminus - Forge (Latin)</p>
<p>Ad perpetuam visio electri - The eternal amber [the volcano] (Latin)</p>
<p>snàgaire do-fhaicsinneach - invisible reptile (Scottish Gaelic)</p>
<p>Sana me, ut vires mihi a solis huius tenebris - By the sun give me strength to heal me of this darkness (Latin)</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Author notes: Whew that took a while. Picked up on drawing again so maybe i can make cover art for these stories...maybe.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Demons and Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demons and Monsters</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Attention:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The reason for this chapter coming out late was a lot of things are happening right now that I won't say, but I'll still be giving you guys something to read. Right now I'm stuck with two fics both are </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>interesting </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>so pick by leaving a comment. (I'll add in both results from here and ao3 to see which one wins)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here are your choices both are related to the dragon prince:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Horns (Horror)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Total Drama Dragon (Total Drama)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please pick wisely. Now on with the show.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ps. Make sure to read my other fanfic "Kill the New World War" while your waiting which I'm also working on another chapter for.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Flashback</p><p>(<strong>Atempted suicide warning</strong>)</p><p>We find our count walking among the forest alone with his thoughts still fresh with his wife's death. He wished his thoughts of vengeance would disappear in the wind but his hatred and lonely heart said otherwise. As the days passed by he noticed how aggressive he was in battles, and constant blackouts, along with his thoughts becoming darker close to that of a berder(<strong>meaning down below</strong>). He walked towards the clearing. He looked up at the moon and basked in its light thinking about his wife.</p><p>(<strong>Name of song is down below</strong>)"It's over now, I know inside. No one will ever know." He opened his eyes and looked down at the silver dagger. "The sorry tale of Count Callum, and those who died. No one must ever know." He closed his eyes letting the tears spill forth. "They'd only see the tragedy. They'd not see my intent. The shadow of the Count's evil. Would forever kill the good that I had meant." He took another deep breath and looked at the moon. "Am I a good man? Am I a mad man?" He was unaware of some shapes forming in the shadows. "It's such a fine line. Between a good man and a -." The figure leaned against the tree and spoke.</p><p>"Do you really think that I would ever let you go?" Callum turned around and looked at the figure and saw a complete copy of himself. "Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so." He walked towards Callum until he was in front of his face and crested his face. "You will never get away from me!"</p><p>Callum threw a fists at his double only for it to dissipate into smoke. "All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!" He held his head up high to show he won't be tempted by this being. Only for three more copies of himself to appear in front of him.</p><p>"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!" He held the dagger against his tongue letting the blade draw blood as the muscle moved against it.</p><p>He looked at them with a disgusted look unaware of the blood spilling from his lips. "All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream!" He looked at the blade and held it in front of him. "After tonight, I shall end this demon dream!" Only for a hand to pull the dagger close to himself as he looked back and saw the Count behind him grinning with madness.</p><p>"This is not a dream, my friend and it will never end!" He jesters towards the scene before them. Bodies laid before them both on the ground and impaled by pikes hanging in the sky as crows feasted upon them. "This one is the nightmare that goes on! He grabbed Callum by his collar. "The Count is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend and I'll flourish, long after you're gone!" He shoved Callum to the ground and leaned in close only to be kicked away.</p><p>"Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you!" He started to get up. "You cannot choose but to lose control." The Count started to get up as well.</p><p>"You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" The Count looked at Callum with hunger and licked his own lips.</p><p>"I don't need you to survive, like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death!" Callum reached for the dagger and lunged at the copy and jabbed at his abdomen drawing blood. "And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" The copy laughed at him and pulled the dagger out of himself.</p><p>"I'll live inside you forever!" He walked towards the stunned Callum.</p><p>"No!" He yelled at him.</p><p>"With Satan himself by my side!"</p><p>"No!" He closed his eyes and tears spilled forth. Only for his copy to appear before him and grabbed his jaw forcing him to look at his copy.</p><p>He walked around the original, dragging his hand along the original's shoulder. "And I know that, now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Callum from the Count!"</p><p>Callum wiped the blood from his lips. "Can't you see it's over now?" He reached out and placed his hand on the copy's shoulder, and pleaded with the Count. "It's time to die!" Only for him to grin and grabbed both his shoulders.</p><p>"No, not I! Only you!" He said, scaring Callum.</p><p>The boy continued to plead with the copy. "If I die, you die, too!" The Count appears behind him.</p><p>"You'll die in me I'll be you!" The original started to grind as the Count disappeared.</p><p>The grin broke into that of sorrow, and for him to drop to his knees. "Damn you, Count! Set me free!"</p><p>The Count stood before Callum. "Can't you see you are me?"</p><p>Callum held his head in disbelief. "No! Deep inside-!"</p><p>The Count held the boy's head with both hands. "I am you! You are the Count!" Callum broke free from the Count's grasp.</p><p>"No - Never!"</p><p>"Yes, forever!"</p><p>Callum looked before him and glared. "Good damn you, Count!" He grabbed the dagger. "Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!" He held the blade above his throat only for the copy to appear behind him and place his hands onto Callum's.</p><p>"I'll see you there, Callum!" The blade pierced flesh and blood stained the grass turning it red.</p><p>(<strong>Warning over</strong>)</p><p>Flashback over</p><hr/><p>As the Count opened his eyes he looked at the crow that was perched on the mirror before him. "And prey tell what do you want Jack?" The crow caws at the man that was looking at him. "Yes I know it wasn't right for me to do that with her family but it seems like we've uncovered some mud on her father hahaha." The crow caws once more. "Her mother wasn't complaining, in fact I think she was enjoying it too much it seemed." The bird attacked the Count trying to peck his eyes out only for it to be backhanded. Before Jack could get up the Count placed his foot on him and started to apply pressure. "Are you finished Callum?" Soon the bird changed to a human, a complete copy of the Count. Seeing no resistance the Count lifted his foot. "Good boy."</p><p>"You won't get away with this. She'll find out what you truly are."</p><p>"Hahaha! Foolish boy we are the same person and yet you don't accept me for what you truly are. Now be a good bird and be silent." The boy continued to glare at his counterpart. "Good boy. Now since that lizard still lives it is no doubt he's coming here with whatever he's got. Luckily for us Aaravos weakened the connection to the sun to all, but then again this is Sol Regem we're talking about."</p><p>"And what do you expect us to do? The dragon queen is in a state of slumber, and the dragon prince is too young to stop him. He's coming for us and us alone."</p><p>"And I suppose you have a plan then boy?" He raised an eyebrow at the original only to receive a smug look from him.</p><p>"Yes. Yes I do." The two walked away from the burning moonshadow village and walked by the corpse of Lujanne that laid at the entrance.</p><hr/><p>She didn't think something like this would happen to her starting with Runaan's betrayal, her banishment, and now her father's words. If it was someone telling her this was her future she'd knock the person out without a single thought. "Hey." She looked up and saw her mother standing before her and turned away. "Rayla sweetie I wanted to tell you that-."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"But-."</p><p>"I don't care! I didn't need you nor that man, cause when I needed someone it always turns into an illusion, so why should I give you a second chance?!" A hand was placed on her right shoulder and saw the Count giving her a smile. She understood what he was saying so she huffed. "Fine I'll give you a chance after that we're done." Her mother nodded. "I'm going out for a walk." Her mother tried to follow her only for the Count to seize her hand causing her to look at him.</p><p>"Give her some time to cool off for now we have bigger fish to catch."</p><hr/><p>She didn't have a problem with walking alone in the woods at night if it was night, but it seemed that fate was a cruel mistress. The weight on one of her horns was the reason for it. "I want to be alone Jack." The bird caws at her until she waved her hands to make it go away. Yet the bird was persistent and flew around and changed his form and appeared as the Count before her. "What do you want now <em>my lord</em>? You know you don't have to be Jack to get my attention you know."</p><p>"I'm not the Count." Which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We're both Count Callum Dracula, but he refers to himself as the Count and I as Callum. Basically a coin if you look at it."</p><p>"What do you mean and how is this possible?"</p><p>"Magic. Dark magic and a broken mind don't mix well my sweet Rayla."</p><hr/><p>She crests her lover's face as she huffed from their fight. "Tell me my blackbird what troubles you?" Janai just continued to huff and puff. "Ahhh I know that look anywhere." She turned her back towards the elf as she walked to the otherside of the room. "You should stop now cause she's never come back her fate was written in stone when she placed her hand on the orb." She raised her left arm which had a shield to block her blade. Janai was burning with rage as golden lines of heat spread across her face.</p><p>"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to lose a sister! I bet all you humans are this cold and uncaring to your loved ones only caring about yourselves!" She shoved the general away and lunged again. Amaya flatten her blade against her arm to block only to be parried and to lose her right arm in the process.</p><p>"Hmm. It seems like my pet needs to be taught another lesson." She tossed her shield at the elf that she barely dodged it only to see the general grinning and flicking her bleeding arm at her causing drops of blood to get in her eyes. She dropped her blade to rub the blood out from her eyes.</p><p>"Cheaters all of you! You humans have no honor for a battle!" Before she could say another word the dark knight punched her face causing her to fall on her back. Before she could get up the general brought her shield down letting the elfs neck wedged in the gap of said shield cutting a few dreadlocks.</p><p>The black knight stood above the golden knight her eyes filled with blackness making said elf tremble before her. "You're right but all is fair but in love and war. Why do we do such things? Simple really we fight to see the ones we love, to protect them from those who'll harm them." She leans closer. "And for losing a sister well you're not alone in that boat." She walked away from her pet leaving it more confused.</p><hr/><p>"Hey Claudia."</p><p>"Yes?" She looked at Soren to see him scratching the back of his head. "Go on, spit it out already."</p><p>"D-Do you think that things would be the same for us if the Count never awoken?" She raised an eyebrow at her lover.</p><p>"Well I feel like it would've happened but at a later date and in a more of a-."</p><p>"Shit moment." He interrupted her, causing her to flick his forehead. "Ow. What it probably would've cause you know dad. He'd probably use dark magic to change or erase my mind along with yours."</p><p>"He wouldn't do that." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok so maybe he would've, so what brought you to say that?"</p><p>"Nothing really, it just popped in my head you know." They sat in silence for a while until it was broken by a third party.</p><p>"Oh someone gave me a knife this drama is so thick you can cut it hahaha."</p><p>"What do you want Aaravos?" The elf circled around them with a smile.</p><p>"Oh nothing much our Lord has called upon us for a meeting so hurry up children." He left the room.</p><p>"What do you think it could be about?"</p><p>"I don't know Soren but with how the Count's been acting it can't be good." She looked at her brother to see him about to eat a bread sandwich, causing her to slap it out of his hands.</p><p>"Oh no!" He looked at her with tears. "Why?" Causing her to roll her eyes at his antics.</p><p>"You're a vampire now you can't eat regular foods anymore." He pouts at her with more tears causing her to grunt. "Find I'll make you another." His tears roll back into his eyes and starts to smile.</p><p>"And."</p><p>"Don't push your luck." He frowns and looks away.</p><p>"Dang it." She kisses his cheek and walks out of the room.</p><p>"Hurry up, the Lord waits for no one!" He shook his head and ran out the door with a huge grin on his face.</p><hr/><p>The tension was thick around Lux Aurea as a bright light appeared off in the distance and grew closer to the city along with the heat. "Oh look it's so beautiful." It was a ball of light that separated from the source smaller but grew brighter as it got closer and hit a group of troops on Callum's right turning them to ash before his eyes. "Well that's new."</p><p>"<strong>Dracula!</strong>" Sol Regem bellowed out. "<strong>Come forth and accept your punishment for your crimes!</strong>" The Count thought it over.</p><p>"Nope sorry maybe next time." He flashed the beast a cheesy grin which angered the sun dragon. Sol Regem's scales glowed brighter than the sun enough to rival that of the infinite creator, and the ray of light spilled forth burning everything in its path scorching the land. Many ran from the light yet the Count stood still his grin growing with each passing second. "Oh this'll be fun."</p><p>His body grew in size to rival Sol Regem. Black fur covered his form, his ears elongated as well as bones breaking and rearranging to that of a bats body. The bat took a deep breath and released a loud shriek that caused some of the fire to be extinguished. Before Sol could release another breath of fire the large bat raised its wings and took off into the black sky which enraged the sun dragon.</p><p>As Sol Regem followed the Count towards the dark clouds, pockets of earth caved in front of the walls of Lux Aurea and elven troops spilled forth. The gates fell allowing the enemy to spill into the city.</p><hr/><p>Many couldn't tell if it was day or night as the battle drew on. Blood staining golden walls and armor. Brother against brother, son against father, families split along with lovers lost. Many stopped their fighting as a loud bang filled the air. All looked up at the sky and saw a ball of fire fall from the sky.</p><p>"Fuck!" The Count flicked the flames off of himself. "Stupid overgrown lizard." He noticed his shadow grew darker. He turned to see a wall of fire heading towards him. His eyes glowed green and drew a rune, and with a deep breath he released waves of water from his mouth. Both clashed and steam covered the surrounding area masking the Count.</p><p>"<strong>Surrender Dracula! You're beaten now come forth while I'm still merciful!</strong>" He saw a shadow moving towards him from behind. It launched itself in the air and Sol whipped his tail to hit what he thought was the Count, but turned out to be a large boulder. It was too late as the bats jaw bit down on his neck but his armor held back its fangs. The sun dragon shoved the bat away from him and unleashed another blast of fire at the Count. "<strong>It's over my </strong><em><strong>Lord</strong></em><strong>.</strong>" Before he could unleash another wave of fire pain struck him. "<strong>W-What trickery is this!?</strong>" He looked at the fallen Count.</p><p>"Fufufu. So blind for power you didn't realize the source of your power dwindled so quickly. Just like a fire you need something to burn. Weakening the connection to the sun makes you use sun primal stones to increase your power but also your usage. Remember Sol Regem those who shine the brightest burn the quickest."</p><p>The sun dragon looked down at himself and saw his flesh turning to ash before his eyes. "<strong>You fool! You'll pay for your sins in time.</strong>" He lunged at him only for him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. All he could see is the Count grinning at him as he dissipated into ash.</p><p>"Long live the king fufufu."</p><hr/><p>"Ahh. It's nice to meet you again mistress Rayla." She turned away from the battlefield that was happening outside the window and looked at the startouched elf. His snake-like smile and cat like eyes. "Please be alive when the Count comes back this time. I'd hate for you to die again a second time." She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" He waved at her.</p><p>"Oh nothing my moonshadow friend." He walked right next to her and his expression never changed. With each step he took towards her, she took one back. Before she could question him pain struck her from behind. She fell down to the ground. She looked up at the two copies of Aaravos and one word slipped from her lips.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why? Simple really there are Gods and servants that do the bidding of what the Gods want them to do. I'm that God and yet my <em>people</em> erased my work to help the Count's people. We both agreed that humanity suffered enough, but that mindless lizard stopped us. Now with him gone we are free to do what we want there's just one <em>problem</em>." He looked down at her. "That's where you come in. You see with you here the Count would stop this crusade and make peace, but what I want is to erase the future my <em>people</em> have created just like they did with mine. I truly didn't want to harm both of you both in the past and now." The sound of clapping filled the room.</p><p>"You know I never thought it would come to this my brother." A voice called out.</p><p>"I agree with you this time and nothing more." Two figures stepped out of the shadows to be the Count and Callum. One with a spear and the other with a shield and double-edged sword.</p><p>"Gentlemen what a pleasant surprise!" He walked towards the middle of the room as the two circle around him. "Fufufu. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Two lunged at the elf. The Count jabbed his spear at the upper part of Aaravos while Callum swept his legs; both attacks could've killed a normal being but the elf dissipated into smoke.</p><p>Both copies stayed still waiting for the elf to appear again. Only for him to appear behind the Count with Viren's staff raised high above ready to strike him down only to be bashed away by Callum's shield by which he threw. The elf was knocked back and was able to parry the Count's attack. He drew a rune in the air causing sparks jumping from it. A bolt of lightning jumped from the rune and struck Callum who was going towards the two.</p><p>Both copies stood before the startouched elf as he drew another sky rune and blows a gust of wind to push them back. As the wind stopped both combatants dropped down and stood up with their blades ready.</p><p>Aaravos smiled at the two copies and took apart his staff into two. The copies looked at each other and nodded. The Count dashed towards the elf's right-side and jumped in the air with his sword going for a downward slash. Aaravos dashed towards him with both pieces of his staff being dragged across the floor. The blades clashed and both opponents continued their momentum and clashed again.</p><p>Callum twirled his double blade and lunged at Aaravos. The elf continued his momentum and twirled around and locked blades with both copies with a smile on his face. The three combatants fought across the room until the Count and Aaravos made it to the balcony.</p><p>Their blades locked again while Aaravos was pressed against the railing which caused him to shoved the Count to one side of the balcony as Callum charged at the elf and shoved him off the balcony. Only for him to draw another sky rune and a gust of wind pushed the two off the balcony as well causing the three to fall down below.</p><p>Aaravos was the first to land while the Count landed on his right with Callum to the elf's left. Callum raised his blade high and struck at Aaravos. The elf moved back as the blade struck the ground. Aaravos lashed out at him only for Callum to pull the blade to the side and block both his blades. Aaravos pulled back one of his blades to block the Count's own and kicked him away.</p><p>The elf lunged at the Count only for him to jump back. Aaravos twirled one of his blades to cover his back to block Callum and shoved him away just in time to dodge the Count who was lunging at said elf.</p><p>The two copies circled the Aaravos. Soon Callum jumped over him while the Count lunged at Aaravos which caused him to block the attack and for the Count to punch him but he shoved him away with a backflip and kicked Callum away he looked towards the Count and groaned. He quickly drew another sky rune and a gust of wind shoved the Count into a wall.</p><p>Lost in rage Callum continued to attack the elf who kept dodging which caused the boy's rage to increase soon their blades locked. Aaravos kicked him away and lunged which caused Callum to block and pushed the blades down. Callum was starting to slow down as Aaravos continued to block and dodged.</p><p>The Count got back up to see Callum struggling against Aaravos and saw his two pieces turn into a spear that made the Count cautious but before she could do anything the spear pierced Callum's heart. The boy dropped his blade as Aaravos removed the spear from the boy's body, and drew another sky rune, and a gust of wind shoved the boy off the building. The Count ran past the elf towards Callum.</p><p>As the Count approached his other half the boy spoked. "My apologies, it seems that you'll always be better than me Dracula. I was never worthy of her love." The Count held the boy's hand tight but his body turned to ash before his eyes.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry for these events my Lord, but you needed the push for what we have planned for so long. Yet you picked the girl over what we had planned. Now be a good toy and entertain me." The Count looked over his shoulder and glared at the elf. Said elf smiled at him. "Don't give me that look after all I know what's best for you." The Count turned towards Aaravos. "Even if it's death."</p><p>The Count's eyes started to darken as the night. "I see that you've found <em>the spear of destiny. </em>I'm impressed<em>.</em>" He picked up Callum's weapon and gave it a twirl while circling Aaravos.</p><p>The elf stood still smiling while his eyes glowed white while cressing the spear. "The pleasures all mine. It took years and quite a fortune. Such resources that I have to offer." He looked back at the Count. "I will do what I must." He lunged at the Count swinging the spear to end the fight as quickly as possible.</p><p>The Count parried his attack and rushed the elf only for him to lift the end of the spear which was jammed in between the blades to stop them from slicing his head off. He kicked the Count away and dashed after him. Metal pierced flesh as both fighters stood still with the Count holding the shaft of the spear as it pierced his heart.</p><hr/><p>(<strong>Gore warning</strong>)</p><p>The young sorceress ripped into the flesh of another elf as its blood covered her form. Her dress was littered with tears and stained with the blood of her victims. Her thoughts were filled with the rush of battle that she didn't see another right behind her. "Get away from her!" A figure tackled the elf from killing her. As she turned around she saw Soren slaying the elf and looked towards her. "You alright?" Before she could answer he shoved her out of the way as an arrow lodged in his right eye. "Fuck!" He ripped the arrow out and glared at the elf who fired it. He looked down at his blade and threw it at the elf like a spear causing it to hit its target.</p><p>He looked around as best as he could and saw that the elves they were fighting against were slowly circling them. He looked down and picked up a fallen blade and placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder as they started to shrink the circle. "Hey Claudia." She looked at Soren. "I'll make it up to you." Before she could ask what he meant he headbutt her and threw her off in the distance.</p><p>His eyes looked at the group that surrounded him and started to grin. "Alright let's see how y'all dance." He dodged a chain whip as it tried to hit him before the elf pulled it back Soren grabbed it and pulled the elf towards him. His blade pierced the elf's chest causing him to release the weapon. As he picked up the chain whip with his left arm another wrapped around said arm. The chains dug into flesh as the elf pulled back causing blood to spill. "Fuck! You'll pay for that you fucker!" He looked at said arm to see it hanging on by a few pieces of flesh with bone peeking from it. He looked at the group and flicked his arm causing the remainder of flesh to tear, and said arm to hit the elf causing it to be knocked out.</p><p>He kicked some dirt in the eyes of another elf while blocking another. He used his wounded arm as a weapon catching his opponent off guard. Bone pricing flesh of the elf before he could remove his arm another blade cut his right arm. His rage was boiling; he swept the leg of his opponent continuing with the momentum he brought his foot around, and raised it into the air and brought it down on the elf. The sound of bones snapping silenced those around the area. The remaining group watched the boy as he stood above their fallen friend.</p><p>They watched the boy let out a voice of rage and disappeared from view. Only for him to appear behind one of them both wounded arms jabbed into the elf's back. He dashed at the elf that was beside him, his jaws clenching down on his throat the elf tried to throw the boy off, but it was too late as the boy violently pulled on his flesh. Before Soren could continue a chain whip wrapped around his injured left arm as well as his right arm. He tried to pull but more elves were at the ends of the whips. He looked at the elf that appeared before him and saw him drew a rune of fire as embers fell from it.</p><p>The boy started to consume his injured arms to break free like a desperate wild animal, as the flames consumed him. Soren continued to pull himself free as his flesh was burning away.</p><p>The boy wanted to be remembered for many things.. Soren the Great. Soren the strong. No… Soren the Damn was remembered.</p><p>(<strong>Gore warning over</strong>)</p><hr/><p>The explosion knocked her off her feet and her connection to the sun was weakened for a while before the battle. At this point she felt like giving up in this battle for she had nothing more to fight for as she laid there in the blood soaked earth. Yet her thoughts say otherwise.</p><p><em>"Weak."</em> She looked around to see she was alone but as she blinked she found another version of herself before her except she had black eyes void of life.</p><p>"Be gone you fiend." It tilted its head.</p><p>
  <em>"Why? So you can die? Pathetic for you I would say."</em>
</p><p>"You know nothing!" She snarled at the entity.</p><p><em>"Do you really think that? Cause I think otherwise."</em> This caused her to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"What do you mean?" The entity chuckled.</p><p><em>"You're a fighter and yet you refuse to use me in battle. You must adapt like a true worrier! You feel it don't you? This is how she was able to escape the trial. Immerses yourself with me… us…"</em> The entity dissipated and Janai saw a group of elves she wasn't familiar with approach her.</p><p>"Look what we have here boy's it seems like we've found the fallen knight."</p><p>"Never thought she'd fallen for a human of all things. Shame let's get this over with."</p><p>(<strong>Atempted rape and gore</strong>)</p><p>She could do nothing as they enclosed around her and began to remove her armor. "Not bad shame she's dying already." One elf said as he felt her breast through her clothing.</p><p>"I don't mind it, she's still breathing after all." Another said while he started to pull her lower uniform away and started to finger her. "Still warm and tight boys." He said as he unbuttoned his pants.</p><p>Here she was broken, weakened, and about to be raped by these fools and she was beyond enraged at all this until something snapped. She felt a power fill her more than she ever had with the sun. Her skin turned to a little lighter shade and lines of black marked her pale skin. Her eyes filled with blackness.</p><p>She threw a fists at the elf's lower jaw in front of her, causing his neck to snap back leaving him dead. The others were shocked when it happened as she sank her fangs into another member of their group. As they tried to run away she jumped on one and pulled his arms back until the bones snapped and flesh was ripped off. As she reached the last member she relentlessly punched him until his blood colored her skin. As the rush died down she looked up and saw her mistress looking at her with an amusement which caused her to grin. "Come my little blackbird."</p><p>(<strong>Warning over</strong>)</p><hr/><p>"Hmm it seems like you've forgotten one important flaw Aaravos."</p><p>"And prey tell what is it that I've forgotten my Lord." The Count could only grin as he tried to hold his laughter.</p><p>"Fufufu. Hahaha!" This caused the elf to lose his smile.</p><p>"What's so amusing about this?"</p><p>"Fufufu, this!" The Count kicked Aaravos away from him causing him to release the spear from the elf's grip.</p><p>As Aaravos stood up to speak he felt great pain that caused him to fall on his knees. He looked back at the Count. "What trickery is this?!"</p><p>"Fufufu. Simple really those who holds the spear of destiny cannot release it from their possession such actions results in death. Ironic isn't it a power that cannot kill only God but also it's owner. Fufufu. Good bye Aaravos." He grinned at the elf as he tried to remove the curse but his body started to turn to ash. "May God have mercy on your soul." The Count sat there as his undead life started to fade until a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and started to grin.</p><hr/><p>(<strong>Many years later</strong>)</p><p>"And that'll be all Callum, now run along now and you better stay out of detention young man."</p><p>"Of course professor Aaravos i'll see you tomorrow." Callum made his way off campus and towards home.</p><p>"Hey Callum buddy wait up!" He let his friend reach him. "Thanks, and sorry about getting you in detention again." The boy waved it off.</p><p>"It's fine Soren besides you're like an older brother to me." He ruffled Callum's hair.</p><p>"Whatever you say Cal. I better get going otherwise I'll be late for my date again." Callum rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm surprised that she hasn't left you yet." It was Soren who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Thanks for the support Cal, but you're right. I'm also surprised she hasn't left me." He looked up at the sky. "I think she's the one."</p><p>"You're right about that you and Claudia are a bizarre couple in an interesting way."</p><p>"Whatever, you're just jealous. Anyway got to go see you around Cal. And stay out of trouble!" The boy just shook his head and continued to walk home.</p><p>As Callum made it to his room he was too tired to do anything else. As he let his tiredness consume him he was unaware of a shadow in his room. As the shadow started to get closer it took that of a feminine shape. A pale hand reached out and touched the side of his face.</p><p>"Still the same as always my sad prince of the night." Her grin revealed a pair of fangs as she reached closer to the boy's neck. Her fangs scraped against his skin as her violet eyes turned red.</p><p>End...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author notes:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading. This was my first long fanfic so let me know what you think. Remember to place your answer for the next fanfic in the comments.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Song: Jekyll &amp; Hyde - Confrontation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Berder - a person or thing who is on the level below the devil and commits acts that the devil would consider evil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Spear of Destiny - the spear that pierced/stabbed Jesus. Whoever holds it shall control their destiny, but let go of it and you'll suffer a punishment of death.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.I'm not good with writing long stories but I felt like something was missing, I don't know what it is but I know something's missing. I was surprised that there weren't any vampire fics in this franchise.</p>
<p>Anyway hope you enjoyed it, follow, favorite or leave a comment. Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>